RavenFlaw
by romionefan4eva
Summary: "It was hard to tell who was more upset about sitting next to each other, Ron or Hermione." When Hermione is sorted into Ravenclaw, Ron doesn't realize she's not the know-it-all she pretends to be until he's forced to sit next to her all year.
1. Chapter 1

_"I don't care what house I'm in as long as she's not in it." Ron had grumbled earlier on the train, so it wasn't a surprise that when Hermione Granger was called up to be sorted, Ron held his breath. He watched Hermione Granger, almost knocking over the stool with anticipation, help Professor McGonagall by jamming the Sorting Hat on her head. The hat was not quick and let Hermione suffer a few long moments as he debated what house to put her in. Finally, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and Ron was almost positive he clapped the loudest of all._

"Oh my God." Ron groaned. "We have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws." Ron groaned once they were handed their fourth year schedules.

"What's so bad about that?" Harry said.

"Transfiguration is so hard. And those Ravenclaws are so smart they make we, I mean, me, look bad. Plus, that Hermione Granger is such a know-it-all." Ron moaned.

"Haha ya, I guess you're right." Harry said.

"But I'm serious. If you can find a more annoying person than her, please tell me." Ron laughed.

"Malfoy." Harry said flatly.

"He's crude, not obnoxiously intelligent."

"Percy?"

"Oi! He may be a prat, but he's still my brother." Ron said defensively.

"Right. Well, I guess we're just gonna have to tough it out with the Ravenclaws then." Harry said bracingly.

Transfiguration wasn't as bad as Ron had thought. Professor McGonagall was strict, but still favored Gryffindor, so they had the slightest bit of layaway in her class. The Ravenclaws, though all know-it-alls, were not hostile against the Gryffindors, so they were somewhat enjoyable classmates. Though McGonagall was true to her own house, it didn't keep Ron out of trouble one bit.

"Weasley, how come your teacup still has a face?"

"Weasley, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Weasley, list Gamp's five laws of Transfiguration."

"Weasley! Pay attention!"

"Potter! Weasley! Stop talking!"

On one particular day, Ron and Harry were playing hangman in Ron's 'fun notebook'. Ron had a notebook dedicated to the particular doodles he and Harry made in class. They played games, wrote notes and scribbled comments about the class. Ron snickered loudly, and McGonagall stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, there seems to be two conversations going on here. One between the class and I, and one between Potter and Weasley." Ron's ears turned red, and he saw Hermione-know-it-all-Granger smirk. She wouldn't know what fun was if it hit her upside the head; she sat alone in every class, and Ron assumed it was because no one wanted to sit with her.

McGonagall marched right up to Harry and Ron's desk and snatched the notebook. She began to examine the notes written all over the page.

There were phrases used in hangman like _The Chudley Cannons are the best team_ or _Slytherins suck_, there were casual conversations like_ So who do you think will be the Hogwarts school champion? _There were times were they actually talked about school, _I don't get this one bit, I'm going to FAIL Transfiguration,_ there were random doodles, and there were comments and complaints about the class. _Another question...and another Ravenclaw answers. What a surprise! _or _Who's gonna answer this one? Oh, wait, why bother asking, of course it's Hermione Granger. C'mon, Ron, she's not that bad. Had she not answered that question the other day we would've gotten extra homework. Yeah, but who knows that stuff anyway, Harry? Obviously if she spends that much time studying she doesn't have a life...or friends. Lol." _With that, McGonagall looked up at them. Ron's whole face was red, and he and Harry had sunk low in their chairs. They were in trouble, she was going to confiscate the notebook and read through all of it. Bloody hell, what if she found the page where they rated all the 4th year girls!

"Mr. Weasley, pack your bags." He was gone, he knew it. He was off to see Professor Dumbledore. "And move them next to Miss Granger. It will be your permanent seat for the rest of the year."

It was hard to see who was more disappointed at this, Ron or Hermione. Ron sulked over to her desk and the pompous smile Hermione had been wearing so proudly before at the sight of them in trouble quickly vanished. Harry let out a sigh of relief, and Professor McGonagall looked extremely satisfied.

With that, class was about over, and everyone began to pack up their things.

"And, Weasley, could I see you after for a moment?" Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances before Ron pouted over to her desk. Why was it always him? Harry was just as much a part of this, but he got away with everything, just because he was the Boy Who Lived. And yet Ron had to stay after class AND sit next to Hermione Granger for the ENTIRE YEAR!

"Just by flipping through these pages briefly, I know there's enough information hidden inside to get both you and Mr. Potter suspended." She said strictly.

"I'm sorry, Professor, we didn't mean for anyone to see it." Ron said, ashamed.

"Well, I sure hope so, because there would be many angry fourth-year girls." She said more lightly, and handed him the notebook, and Ron gaped in disbelief. "Just don't let me see this in my class again. And don't speak of this." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, anything, Professor!" Ron said, his face forming a wide grin.

He started to walk away, before McGonagall added, "Oh, and Mr. Weasley,"

"Yes?"

"If you are wondering why I seated you next to Hermione Granger,"

"I have been, actually,"

"Then you ought to know that just by skimming through the pages I notice you have some unneeded hostility against Miss Granger that I feel the need to diminish. Also, hopefully by sitting next to her all year, maybe some of her intelligence will rub off to you."

"Keep dreaming." Ron laughed, and McGonagall gave him a knowing look that had him on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry waited for him outside the classroom door, tapping his foot anxiously. Ron walked out a few minutes later.

"What happened, mate? Are you in trouble? Did you get off?"

Ron held the fun notebook triumphantly.

"Hey! Not bad! And I thought it'd be a week's worth of detention!" Harry said happily.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to sit next to Hermione Granger for the rest of the year."

"C'mon, Ron, she can't be _that _bad. Who knows, maybe you'll even like her!"

Ron snorted. "Highly unlikely."

Ron hoped that by Monday, McGonagall would have forgotten that he was designated to sit next to Hermione. He walked into the Transfiguration room and quietly walked over to his regular seat next to Harry.

"Not so fast Mr. Weasley! _You_ know where your assigned seat is." McGonagall said sternly.

Ron grumbled over and sat next to Hermione.

"Hello." Hermione said, her nose upturned at the sight of him.

"Hi." Ron mumbled.

"How are you?" She said stiffly.

"Okay, you don't have to _try _to befriend me. We just have to put on a straight face and stay out of each other's business so McGonagall will think she's doing some good."

"I'm not _trying _to do anything! I'm just being polite because I, unlike you, have some sense of class." She retorted.

"Sense of class? What does that even mean?" Ron scoffed.

"My point exactly." Hermione said pompously.

"See, this is your problem. You always talk like you're SO smart and no one can understand what you're saying because they're inferior to you, but really it's just because you speak NONSENSE!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, now you're just making things up, Ronald Weasley!" She said hotly.

"Ronald? What gives you the right to call me Ronald? Actually, how do you even know my real name is Ronald? A stalker, that's what you are." Ron said proudly.

"_I'm _the stalker? You're the one who had a whole analysis of me just waiting to be shared. Spending a lot of time thinking about me, are you, Ron?"

"Ew. Gross. Don't even go there. I just know people like you all too well." Ron said, disgusted.

"People like me? And what sort of people are these?" Hermione said.

"People who-"

"Weasley! Are you _really _going to disrupt class AGAIN? "McGonagall said warningly.

"Sorry, Professor." Ron said sheepishly.

"My, you and Miss Granger are worse than you and Potter!" She said exasperatedly.

"Maybe you should move me back next to Harry, then." He said cheekily.

"Weasley..." She said sternly.

"No, I mean we'd get more work done, honestly, Professor! Hermione and I will just bicker the whole time! That will get quite annoying, don't you think?"

"Yes, please, Professor, I don't mind." Hermione said politely.

"Yeah, I've already learned my lesson; you don't need to punish me anymore!" Ron begged.

"Yes, but what would be the fun in that?" She said the corners of her mouth turning into a small smirk.

Ron and Hermione sighed simultaneously and then glared.

"She hates me, Professor McGonagall." Ron grumbled.

"I highly doubt it. I've read the rule book many a time-"

"Blah, blah-"

"And that sort of thing you did is enough to get you suspended!"

"I know, she told me."

"And yet, she let you off, which means she must have a soft spot for you; I have no idea why, of course..."

"It's either my winner personality or my charming good looks." Ron said jokingly.

"Or your great modesty." Hermione said, and they both almost smiled, then caught themselves.

"It was probably because I'm a Gryffindor, to be honest." Ron said. "You know, McGonagall favors Gyffindors.

"And Flitwick favors Ravenclaws. It's not like it's anything special." Hermione snapped.

"Yes, but it is special to be in Gryffindor." Ron said.

"Everyone seems partial to their own house." Hermione said intelligently.

"Yes, so that means they're judging blindly. But, I _just_ _know _Gyffindor's the best." Ron said.

"So, Ron Weasley, Gryffindor, _just knows _that his own house, Gryffindor, is the best house of all, so everyone should take that into account?" Hermione said, revolted.

"Why, yes, actually." Ron said proudly.

"Well, that's just dumb. No wonder you're in Gryffindor." Hermione smirked.

Ron looked affronted. He was taken aback by Hermione's clever diss. "I don't get it."

Hermione scoffed. "I didn't expect you to. I rather have brains than brawn any day."

"And I have both so it's a win win situation." Ron smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, really? Would you care to share your last test grade with me?" Hermione batted her eyelashes sarcastically before giving a knowing look.

"Um...not really." Ron said sheepishly, catching her eye, and the corner of her mouths twitched.

"I rest my case." She said, catching her smile and instead crossing her arms and smirking proudly.

Ron sighed before _actually _opening his book. McGonagall might be right, if there was one thing he could gain out of this, it was knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was it?" Harry said once class ended, smirking.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ron said.

"Ron, I'm only joking. It can't be that bad." Harry said fairly.

"Oh, really? You try spending a period with the most obnoxious girl on the planet!" Ron snapped.

"Is this what I'm going to have to listen to every day for the rest of the year?" Harry groaned.

"Only until I unfold my plan to get moved." Ron said confidently.

"And what plan is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not quite sure yet." Ron admitted.

Ron spent the rest of the day divulging plans as to get moved.

Maybe...if I looked like Hermione was a bad influence on me...

The next day in class, in the middle of note taking, Ron yelled "NO, HERMIONE! I will NOT make out with you!" The only thing Ron gained by doing this was a loud objection from Hermione, causing a scene and embarrassing himself, and four hours of detention from McGonagall.

Ron realized he should have thought his plan through more carefully. Pretending like Hermione was the main source of the problem was not going to work._ Although it was true, OBVIOUSLY, but teachers always sided with the know-it-alls. _Ron decided to play his strength. He had to put his slacker skills to work. Teachers thought he was a slacker, and on good days, a rebel; so if he and Hermione were going at it obviously teachers would take Hermione's side. **He had to pretend to be the problem.**

It would be easy; he'd just have to be an exaggeration of himself.

Thirty seconds before the bell rang, Ron sprinted into the classroom. Harry knew something was up; Ron had 'forgotten' something on his way to class and came back practically bring the whole library to Transfiguration.

"Phew! I made it!" Ron said loudly, slamming his books on his desk, which also landed on Hermione's, knocking her inkwell on her homework.

"Ron!" She screamed. "That's my homework! Do you know how much time I spend on that and now it's ruined! I could slap you I'm so angry!"

"Oh, please do." Ron said calmly, and Hermione gave him a look before continuing her rant.

"You have no respect once-so-ever for me, for my homework, for Transfiguration, for school in general!"

"I really don't." Ron said with a sad smile. "I understand if you don't want to sit next to me anymore."

And that's when Hermione knew. She was a Ravenclaw, after all, she was going to catch on: **Ron was being extra obnoxious to get her to beg Professor McGonagall to switch them. **But Hermione wasn't going to give in. He could make a fool of himself all he wanted; she wasn't going to stop him.

"And why would I do that?" Hermione smiled sweetly, taking out her wand and doing a few quick charms to evaporate the ink. "See, good as new!"

"Great..." Ron said, confused at her sarcastically sweet smile and abrupt change of character.

Over the next few days, Ron did a collection of tasks that not only embarrassed him greatly but either gave him stern looks from Professor McGonagall or worse, a detention. He guess he deserved it; some of his ideas were quite stupid, like when Ron brought a meatball marinara sandwich to class.

"You know," Hermione said, nosed upturned at the savage sight of Ron eating, "Food isn't allowed in class."

"Reawwy?" Ron said, open-mouthed, with a boatload of sandwich inside. "That 'ule is soopid."

"I beg to differ." Hermione said, disgusted, as Ron looked around for a napkin to wipe his messy hands. He couldn't find one, so he decided to use Hermione's homework.

"Ron, stop, that's my homework! Professor!" Hermione whined, and Professor McGonagall sighed before walking over. Hermione covered her mouth as soon as she said it. She couldn't let Ron win. But maybe...she could get Ron to stay in his seat and get in trouble.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall said, exasperated. Those two alone would put her straight in retirement.

"Ron has a meatball marinara sandwich. He offered me some, but I think it's completely against the rules, isn't that correct, Professor?" Hermione said, covering her homework.

"Why would I offer you any-" Ron began, but Hermione shoved his sandwich up his face.

"Mr. Weasley, did you intend of sharing it?" McGonagall said curiously.

"Uhh...yeah..." Ron said, playing along.

"Well, you give me half of that sandwich and leave the rest of yours for after class and we won't mention this again." McGonagall said.

"Alright!" Ron said, wiping the sauce off his chin with a napkin in his pocket. McGonagall smiled. Hermione looked affronted.

"I don't know what your angle is," Ron whispered as Hermione did a spell to get the sandwich stains off her paper, "But it doesn't seem to be working."

So, Ron knew he had to up his game. He was doing something extreme, but he knew it would be worth it.

The next day, McGonagall gave her class a quiz. Hermione started scribbling answers the second she got it, and Ron quickly followed suit, doing whatever she was doing. He was trying to be blaringly obvious about cheating. It didn't take Hermione long to realize what he was doing. Being a stupid Gryffindor, she didn't expect that he thought his plan through. He could get into serious trouble. **Serious trouble. **Wasn't that something she always wanted Ron to have? Didn't he deserve it? He was copying her! But Hermione knew why. He just wanted to change seats. But, of course, absent-minded Ron Weasley didn't think about all the consequences, just the prize.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione commanded.

"Stop what?" He said, playing dumb.

"Look, I know what you're doing, and I know exactly why you're doing it. But I don't think you realize the consequences. I suggest you stop before I have to turn you in; and no, if I turn you in, you won't just be switching seats, you'll get a zero and detentions for a long time."

"Why are you helping me?" Ron whispered as he scratched out some of his answers. "You live to put me in this kind of trouble."

Hermione sighed. "I asked myself that same question." And without further ado, she silently went back to her test.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope your poor grade reflects your actions." Hermione said snobbishly as McGonagall handed back the quizzes.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron waved her off. "Hey, what'd you get for number four?"

"I am not 'swapping' answers with someone who-"

"Oi, shut it." Ron said, grabbing her paper.

"Hey," He said slowly, after scanning the quiz. "Number seven...I got it right, and you got it wrong!"

"Sorry?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Number seven! I got it right, and you got it wrong!" He repeated loudly.

"Impossible." Hermione scoffed, snatching the quizzes out of his hands to see for herself. "Professor!"

"What is it this time?" McGonagall sighed.

"It seems to me that there has been a mistake; Ron has gotten question number seven right, and I got in wrong." She handed McGonagall both tests, who looked at them quickly and said. "What are you talking about, Miss Granger? There is no mistake. Mr. Weasley is correct."

"What?" The both said, until Ron corrected himself and said, "I mean, YEAH! TOLD YOU!"

"I don't mean to be rude, Professor, but how?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, it's simple. I asked for the reverse spelll; unlike Mr. Weasley, you gave me the original spell." McGonnagall said, and returned to her desk.

Hermione turned a bright shade of red, and Ron looked like Christmas had come early.

"Ha..ha-ha...and wait...HA!" Ron gloated.

"I still got a better grade than you." Hermione reminded you.

"Yeah, but that's supposed to happen."

"Need I remind you of your shameful actions of yesterday?" Hermione said, eyes narrowed.

"May I remind you for the first ten questions I copied, I crossed them out, knowing they were the right answer, and changed them, but got this one right?" Ron said happily.

"You're on thin ice, Weasley." Hermione said darkly.

"I'll take my time skating, Granger." Ron said with a wink.

**This was the best feeling in the world, proving that little Ravenclaw bitch wrong. **Ron knew he'd strive to make this a daily occurance, and if studying hard was what it took, it was well worth it.

"I'm almost done with my homework." Harry commented later that night in the Gyffindor Common room. "What about you?"

"Just Transfiguration." Ron said, "Does it take a while?"

"Eh, I didn't know some stuff so I made it up instead." Harry admitted truthfully. "Wanna take a break and play a game of exploding snap?"

"No, I think I'm gonna go to the library to finish this." Ron said casually.

"Sorry, I think I misheard you." Harry said in disbelief. "I could've sworn you said you were going to the library."

"Yeah, that's right." Ron nodded. "I dont see what's odd about it."

"Ron, listen to yourself." Harry scoffed. "You _willingly _going to the library."

"Maybe I want to get a good grade for once." Ron said defensively.

"Maybe you just want to impress Hermione Granger." Harry teased.

"Ew. Gross. That's the _last _thing I'd _ever _want to do. Don't even joke about that." Ron said warningly.

"If you say so." Harry said.

"You can believe what you want, Harry." Ron shook his head and laughed, "I'm not going to argue. I'll see ya in a little bit."

"Don't have to much fun now, you hear me?" Harry called.

"Oi, shut it!" Ron yelled on his way out.

"Just wait till I tell Fred and George!" Harry chuckled.

"Hi." Ron said to Madame Pince, the librarian. "I need a book."

"Well, this seems to be the right place for them, don't you think?" Madame Pince said, rolling her eyes and sensing he was a newcomer. "What book are you looking for?"

"I'm not quite sure exactly...do you have books on Transfiguration?"

"Hmmm...they might be in the...Transfiguration section, I'm almost postive." She said. Clearly she was a woman who didn't have much patience for slackers.

"Which is where, exactly? Ron asked sheepishly.

"Second section to the left."

Ron walked over towards the Transfiguration section, looking for a book to help him with his homework.

"Ronald Weasley. Boy, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd willlingly see you in here." A voice said, and Ron turned to see Hermione Granger wearing a twisted smile.

"What do you mean? I'm here all the time." Ron said. Who was she to judge him?

"Really? So am I." She said.

"Okay, you got me. But I'm still here and I don't even need to be. That's progress." He said defensively.

"Might I ask why this change of heart?"

"I dunno. I wanna crack down on my studies." He lied. _Or just beat you..._

"Well, it seems like my influence is finally rubbing off on you." Hermione said proudly.

Ron scoffed. "Whatever floats your broomstick, Granger." And then he turned his back on her to find a book to help with his homework.

"Ron," Hermione called, and he turned around. "Take this book. It'll have everything you need for this night's homework."

"Don't you need it?" Heasked, quizzical on why she would willingly give it to him.

"No, I'm done." Hermione said, gathering her books together. "I, unlike you, start my homework on time." She added in pure Hermione Granger manner.

"Of course." Ron sighed, sitting in what was now her empty table.

"Hey, that's now two times I've saved your arse, Weasley. So you better appeciate it." She said, eyes narrowed.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron said with a geniune grin, and a rare one given to her at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Just_ to clarify, the first scene was in first year, but the rest of the story has taken place in fourth year. Sorry if I didn't state that clearly!_

It was clear to see there was a change in Ron Weasley. Some thought his new study habits were for the better, others were placing bets on how long until he would crack and give up. Either way, he was giving Hermione Granger a run for her money, with both of them trying to answer every first.

"Who can tell me five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration? McGonagall asked in class one day.

Ron and Hermione both nearly jumped out of their seats. Both were trying to raise their hands higher. McGonagall recalled asking Ron this question before and he had no idea; she called on him again.

"Uh...food, people, animals..." Ron began, and a blank look spread over his face. "I give up." He admitted sheepishly, and Hermione went on to name all five.

"Know -it-all." He scoffed.

Hermione had heard him. She tried not to let it get to her, but it did. She thought she had become a good influence on him. And maybe...they were becoming friends? But with the know-it-all comment, said like a growl, the eye roll and the sigh that followed, she knew it was far from true. And why would she want to be friends with the brawny brainless Gryffindor Git? It was silly of her, really.

**Although...**

She thought they were becoming somewhat friends. She hadn't turned him in for cheating, and had saved his arse with the Transfiguration book. And he responded with a bit of friendly competition, which was actually quite fun, especially because she always won. But maybe it wasn't a game for him. She should have never doubted herself. Hermione Jean Granger was never wrong. Ron Weasley was the ignorant, crude, and prejudiced Gryffindor he always was.

**Unless...**

Maybe she was the wrong one? Maybe she had to let loose, every once in a while? Maybe she could risk getting an E instead of an O every once in a while, if it meant having a friend.

Impossible! Like she had stated to herself before, **Hermione Jean Granger was never wrong. **And that was a streak she intended on keeping.

After that day, the competition became more heated. Hermione was not only playing to win, which she always did, she was playing to embarrass him; to crush him with her top notch marks. Ron noticed this change and Hermione's nasty mood swing (_as if she wasn't nasty enough before_) he thought, and needed to show her he still had it in him. He spent double the time in the library than before, Madame Pince even knew his name! Harry, Fred, and George couldn't believe their eyes.

"C'mon, Ron, a quick game of exploding snap!" Harry pleaded. "Us versus the twins!"

"Wait, I only have a few problems left. Give me twenty minutes!" Ron said excitedly.

"Look, I'm all glad Hermione Granger has brought your grades up, but it's brought your social life down." Harry said.

"It took me four years to realize all I had been a social life!" Ron said. "I need to take my grades somewhat seriously."

"The twins don't, and they seem just fine. And I've learned to balance it, and look at me, I'm fine." Harry said.

"Yeah, but you're Harry Freakin' Potter. You could get a T in every class and be well off. I'm just the 6th, unwanted son of a poor ginger family. If proving Hermione Granger wrong makes me feel good about myself, then I'll prove the bloody hell outta her!" Ron said, and Harry knew it came from the heart. He didn't mean for Ron to open up like that, all he wanted was a game of exploding snap. He felt guilty. Ron noticed Harry's awkwardness, and said, "But, I suppose I could use a break every now and then. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Excellent." Harry grinned.

It was hard to concentrate on studying, though, when all of Hogwarts was buzzing about the Triwizard Tournament. Every girl raving over Viktor Krum, international Quidditch star and the rest of the bulky Dumstrang boys, and every guy was gawking at the Buexbetons girls, particularly the mysterious half-veela. The Hogwarts students were always caught arguing over who would be their champion, which would be decided in two days' time.

"Angelina Johnson's going for it." Ron said to Hermione in Transfiguration. "And I'm bloody sure she's going to win."

"Impossible." Hermione scoffed. "Roger Davis is putting his name in first thing tomorrow; He's a fine choice. He's our Quidditch captain, and being a Ravenclaw he definitely has the brains."

"Angelina will most likely be our Quidditch captain next year." Ron informed. "And, being in Gryffindor, she's brave and can take on any challenge."

"You're just saying that because your brother Fred is practically dating Angelina." Hermione retorted.

"And how would 7th year Gryffindor gossip reach you?" He questioned.

"Oh, everyone knows the Weasley twins. They're quite a hot commodity. Funny, charming, and surprisingly witty; and of course, being twins, they're the full package!" Hermione blushed as she said it.

"Merlin. You've got a thing for my brothers!" Ron said, disgusted.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying they're charismatic, attractive boys." Hermione said defensively.

"Whatever. It just scares me that you could be attracted to someone so closely related to me." He shuddered.

"Well, they're no Cedric Diggory, I'll say that." Hermione said fairly.

"What does every girl see in him, anyway?" Ron said. "He's just a pretty boy prat."

"Oh, no! He's Quidditch captain, prefect, has top grades, very kind-"

"And hot, I get it." Ron said bluntly.

Hermione look flustered. "Well, I'm just saying, if Roger isn't picked, I hope its Cedric. He deserves it."

"As long as Marcus Flint isn't chosen I'll be okay. I couldn't live with a Slytherin champion." He said.

"I'll agree with you on that." Hermione laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall, excited as ever. They were going to find out who the three champions would be.

"I hope it's Angelina." Harry prayed.

"If it's Montague, I'll murder him in his sleep." Ron commented. "Davis or Diggory, who would you prefer?"

"Diggory. Hufflepuff deserves some glory. Sensing your passion against Ravenclaw, I'd assume you prefer Diggory too?"

"Yeah," Ron said off-handily. "But a Ravenclaw champion wouldn't be too bad."

In a few minutes, the school was silence, watching the goblet of fire with bated breath. They all cheered as Viktor Krum Krum was chosen as the Durmstrang champion, which was no surprise, and then Fleur Delacour was chosen, leading to a standing ovation and wolf-whistling by the boys.

"Told ya she's something else!" Ron said proudly, and now it was time for the Hogwarts champion. The whole school was silent. Everyone was staring intensely at the goblet. Throughout the school, it would've been possible to hear a pin drop. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron noticed Fred massaging Angelina's shoulders as she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. Hermione Granger might be right. Maybe they were almost dating.

When Cedric Diggory was chosen, all of Hufflepuff erupted in cheers, followed shortly by the rest of Hogwarts. The applause was short lived, however, because the goblet soon lit up again and gave another name.

**Harry Potter.**

Once Harry walked into the trophy room, chatter burst throughout the Great Hall, and Ron was bombarded with questions as they headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How'd you do it?" George asked Ron.

"Yeah, you'd think you'd let us get in on it, instead of going around with beards to envy Dumbledore!" Fred said.

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you ask Harry?" Ron snapped.

"You're his best friend!" George said, shoving Colin Creevery aside, who was snapping pictures.

"Yeah, obviously you both tried! Who doesn't want eternal glory?" Dean Thomas added.

"No, I didn't try." Ron said sourly.

"Well, Harry at least told ya he had broke the system, didn't he?" Seamus Finnegan said.

"You must no something, Ron, c'mon!" Alicia Spinnet said.

"Yeah, c'mon, Ron!" Lee Jordan urged.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" The Gryffindor began to chat, and Ron yelled, "Enough! I don't know when the bloody hell Harry did it, and I don't ruddy know how, but Merlin if one of you asks another question I'm gonna explode!"

"I think you already have." Fred snickered, and Ron went after him, but George grabbed the back of his robes.

"C'mon, Ron," He said calmly, "Let's get you upstairs."

"You can let go of me now." Ron said darkly. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Just extra precautions." George said. "Ron, what was that? Do you...uh...wanna talk about it?"

Ron did want to talk about it, but he didn't think George wanted to listen. And he knew George would tell Fred, and Fred would tell Hogwarts.

"No." Ron shrugged him off and sat on his bed.

"Ron, I promise I won't tell Fred. You can tell me." He said sincerely. Ron knew he meant it. But he didn't care. **George was cool and popular, he didn't understand.**

"It's nothing, really."

"There's gonna be a party downstairs. You wanna come down?" George smiled.

"No. I'm fine. Go have fun." Ron instructed.

"Suit yourself." George said, giving Ron one last sigh before going downstairs.

The next day, Ron sulked into Transfiguration quietly, and didn't say a word. He didn't brag about how their was no Ravenclaw champion, he didn't gloat about how his best friend was also a champion, he didn't say anything. He merely put his hand on his desk quietly. Throughout McGonagall's lecture, he didn't attempt to answer one question.

At the end of class, McGonagall handed back their quizzes. Hermione got a nine out of ten. Nosily, she took a look at Ron's. **10 out of 10. **And McGonagall had scribbled a little '_Brilliant!' _written across the page. Hermione looked at in disbelief. Ron looked up and saw what he got. After a quick glance at Hermione's, he looked back at his. Here came the gloating. Although Hermione would probably beat him on most likely every other piece of work, he would be bragging about this for the next year...or centaury.

But he didn't say one word. As if numb to emotions, he put his head back on his desk.

"Ron," Hermione said slowly.

"Hmm?"

"You beat me."

"What? Oh, yeah, I suppose I did." He said looking up at her for a moment.

"Don't you have something to say about it?" She asked quizzically.

"Not really." He said, putting his head back down.

This wasn't like Ron at all. He had been waiting for this day for weeks. He wasn't going to pass this up and she wasn't going to let him.

"Hey, snap out of it." Hermione said, following him as he walked out of class. "You beat me."

"Oh, did I? I guess I finally accomplished something." He said morosely.

"Ron, what's up?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" He yelled.

Impulsively, Hermione slapped him across the face.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped. He knew he couldn't hit a girl, but he didn't quite know if Hermione Granger qualified as one.

"Now you listen to me, Ronald Weasley." Hermione said, pulling him to a deserted corridor. "You beat me, okay? I'm not proud of it, but you should be. Something's up that I know you're hiding, now you better tell me what it is." Hermione said sternly, then realized she was a little harsh. And why did she care anyway?

"I'm jealous, okay?" Ron admitted. "Harry's Triwizard Champion, he didn't even tell me!"

"Well, Ron, by the looks of it I'm sure Harry doesn't want to be in the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione said fairly.

"But that's not the point! I don't care if Harry put his name in or not, it doesn't change anything! He's still Harry freakin' Potter and I'm his gangly ginger sidekick! And when I don't wake up to being Harry Potter's sidekick, I'm still the accidentally Weasley brother, or Fred and George's third wheel, or simply trying to prove that I am worthy of the FIVE brothers I have before me!" Ron exclaimed. He didn't know why he was telling this all to Hermione Granger, but he had to get it out. "You happy now?"

"Ron, I'm sorry, I had no idea-" Hermione began.

"It's not your fault. Nobody has any idea. Because sometimes it seems like nobody gives a damn about me." Ron spat.

"Ron, no, really-" Hermione called.

"Save it." He said before turning to walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ron, wait!" Hermione yelled impulsively.

"What?" Ron sighed, turning on his heels.

"It's not all that great, really. Being the best, I mean." Hermione admitted, walking towards him.

"So you think you're the best?" Ron asked.

"Top of the class, I'd say." She informed him. "But it comes at a price. It means a limited social life, with so much time spent studying. And it means I don't have many friends. No friends, quite actually. It turns out 'correcting people' doesn't earn you points with them."

"Took ya long enough to figure that one out." Ron said bitterly. "You may be book smart, but not social smart."

"Well, I'd love to have what you have. Everyone loves you. You've got great humor and a magnetic personality. And a loyal best friend; I'd give anything for one of those. What's the point of being the best if you have no one to share it with?" Hermione said truthfully.

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda in a huge fight with Harry right now, so that's a bust." Ron scoffed.

"I'll be your friend." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, we're not five anymore. You can't just ask someone to be your friend, it just happens. You have to have something in common with them..." Ron saw Hermione's face fall, and realized what a jerk he was. At this point, who was he to be picking and choosing friends? "But, er, they say opposites attract, so if that's true you and I should be great friends." He added lightly, with a lopsided grin.

Hermione returned the smiled. "And, um, Hermione," Ron said, clearing his throat, "Thanks. I'm sorry; I'm having a bad day."

"It happens to the best of us." She said. "Not as much me, having top notch grades and all-" She teased.

"Oi, shut it." Ron laughed, nudging her. "Speaking of top notch grades, it seems as I missed gloating hour, so I'll have to make up for it. I BEAT YOU!"

Hermione smiled. Back to normal.

The next day, Ron sulked in, not talking to Harry, but Hermione could've sworn he almost smiled as he sat down.

"Morning." Hermione said happily.

"Uh, Hermione?" Ron whispered. "Just because we're friends now, doesn't mean we have to be super polite to each other, does it?"

"I suppose not...it's just tasteful, like me." She said. Ah, the backhand compliment. Hermione wasn't going to give up gloating all too easily.

"And we can still try to outdo each other and make fun of each other?" He confirmed.

"Would there be any point to being friends if we couldn't?" Hermione laughed.

"Course not." Ron joked.

At the end of class, Ron surprisingly found himself walking out with Hermione, laughing. Harry, who had taken to hanging with Dean and Seamus, also noticed it.

"So," Harry sneered, once Ron and Hermione had parted, "Looks like someone's finally found a friend." Harry was not usually this rude, but he was spitting angry with Ron at the moment.

"Looks like someone else still doesn't have any." Ron glared.

"I thought you hated Hermione Granger? Called her a know-it-all, a friendless loser? But I see; you chose her to be your friend because she's beneath you." Harry said, and instantly knew he had gone too far. "Ron, I-"

"I used to be jealous of you, Harry." Ron said slowly, livid with anger. He wanted to sock his ex-best friend right in the mouth. "But now I know I'd hate to be you. You don't have any true friends. You simply have people loving you because you're famous, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Triwizard Champion and what-not, and now it's finally gone to your head. I feel sorry for you." And although they were going to the same class, Ron turned on the spot, taking the long route, without another word.

Ron couldn't believe Harry had brought Hermione into this. She didn't do anything! Harry was the one who had always told Ron to treat Hermione fairly and given her a chance, and now he was putting Ron down for enjoying her company.

Later that afternoon, Ron's class came out of potions when he spotted Hermione Granger struggling to steady a pile of books.

"Going somewhere, Granger?" Draco Malfoy said.

"Yes, I'm going to be late for class, excuse me." Hermione said, trying to get past him.

Malfoy walked extremely slow in front of her.

"Come off it, Malfoy, she's trying to get to class." Harry said, exasperatedly.

"Oh, so now you think you can tell me what to do, Potter? Well, here." He said knocking over Hermione's pile.

"Oh!" Hermione cried, and Malfoy sneered. Ron darted towards him, pushing him against the wall.

"Who do you think you are, Malfoy?"

"I-I...w-what?" Malfoy stuttered.

"It's one thing to pick on Gyffindors you just spent a whole period with, but it's another abuse innocent Ravenclaws." He growled. "Now you pick up Hermione's books now...or else."

"Or else what?" Malfoy said, trying not to pale, as a large crowd had formed around him.

"I'll punch you hard in the face." Ron said seriously, and the Gyffindors cheered.

"Oh, really? What happens when I tell a teacher, you twit? Didn't think that one through, did you-"

Ron tightened his grip on him. "Well no teacher would know because I'll shove you in a broom closet. And by the time you get out, no one will believe your story. You'll attempt to plead your case, but no one will take your side. Honestly, who is Dumbledore gonna believe, Son of Muggle-loving Arthur Weasley or son of _former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy?"_

Ron had hit the jackpot. Malfoy would've ripped Ron in half had Hermione not sent a shielding charm.

"Stop, stop, stop! Now, I know this isn't about by books, it's about some other tensions between you two, so I've picked up the books myself and we can all go on to our next class and forget about it! I'm much later than I wish to be!" Hermione cried.

Malfoy snarled. "Watch your back, Weasley." He said haughtily before turning on him.

The crowd thinned, and Ron and Hermione stood in the hallway, not knowing what to say.

"I, uh-"

"Ron?" Hermione cut him off. "Thank you." she said, giving him a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

A trip to Hogsmeade was always something Ron Weasley looked forward to. He got to go to Zonkos, Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, etc. all with his best friend Har- oh, wait, and he and Harry weren't really on speaking terms. So his best bet was to tag along with Fred and George.

Harry Potter loved Hosmeade trips, and thanks to Sirius, he could now go on them legally! But, without Ron, they didn't seem that fun. Maybe he'd hit up the Three Broomsticks with Dean and Seamus for a couple of butterbeers, and then head back to his dorm. He needed some along time. With everyone dogging him about being an illegal champion and not having his best friend have his back, this was tough.

Hermione Granger hated Hogsmeade trips. Everyone was always chattering away with their friends, on who they'd go with, and Hermione had no one to accompany her, so she felt awkward going alone. Sometimes she'd stop by to pick up some new books before heading back to her dormitory. Occasionally she'd grab a butterbeer to go. Just because she didn't have friends didn't mean she shouldn't miss out on every treat.

The weather was good for a Hogsmeade trip; it was sunny with a bit of chill in the air, perfect for a light jacket on a calm autumn afternoon. But Ron wasn't enjoying the outdoors. No, Ron was stuck inside the Three Broomsticks with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and a couple of gambling goblins. Ron considered himself close with Fred and George and thought they'd have a fun, care-free day out, but was surprised to find it a serious day of business ethics. It also didn't help that his brothers were treating him like a baby.

"Remember Ron," Fred began for the hundredth time, "If you mention a whiff of this too Mum-"

"I'll be cursed into the next century, yeah, yeah." Ron shrugged.

"Brilliant. Now, why don't you go pick us up another round of butterbeers? Please?" George suggested and Ron grumbled as he begrudgingly got up from the table, watching his brothers converse with the goblins in hushed tones.

If there was one good thing about being the twins' butterbeer boy, it was having an excuse to talk to Madame Rosemerta.

"T-three butterbeers please." Ron said nervously, overtaken by her beauty. Rosemerta gave him a sweet smile before tending to the bar.

"I believe there are six people at your table." A voice said which was right.

"Oh, yeah! Make that six!" He added with a shaky laugh.

"Oh, and Ron? You're drooling." The voice added, and by that tone he knew it had to be Hermione Granger.

"Am not!" He said, turning to face her.

"Well, with that look on your face, you might as well be." She smirked.

Ron cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Momentarily preoccupied." He mumbled.

"I'm sure." She laughed haughtily.

"Like you would've been much more poised if it was an attractive male." Ron challenged.

"Poised? I see you're expanding your vocabulary Ron Weasley." Hermione noted.

"Well...you know, all that time in the library..." He laughed.

"Oi, Ron!" George called, "Come along then! We're thirsty over here."

"One second." He apologized.

"All that time you spend staring at Madame Rosemerta, and you didn't even notice when she was holding the drinks out for you for thirty seconds!" Fred laughed, taking his butterbeer and nodding in gratitude. "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Ah, he's finally laid eyes on another witch." George said wisely.

"The Granger girl? Nah, I won't have it. She's a goodie-two-shoes prat, and a Ravenclaw at that." Fred said.

"Not at all. We're friends. We just passed over the line from enemies."

"Well, it seems as though your lady is waiting." George said, cocking his head over toward Hermione Granger, who did seem to be waiting for him.

"Eh, I don't need her." Ron said, trying to play it cool and take a seat, but was stopped.

"Ron," George said seriously, "Go."

"But-"

"I won't make fun of you this time. Actually, I'd make fun of you if you turned down a girl who's waiting for you on a fine day in Hogsmeade. Suspicious if you ask me." Fred teased.

"Alright, but we're just friends, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Fred called, and added in an undertone to George, "Just friends my arse. Did you see how red his ears got when you told him Granger was waiting?"

"Freddie, I think our ickle Ronnikins is finally growing up. Scary thought, isn't it?" George sighed.

"It seems all the Weasley boys are growing up. Here we are, gambling with goblins, and there he is gabbing with a gal! I'm still trying to figure out who the lucky one in the situation is." Fred laughed.

"Depends on how much money is involved...and how hot the girl is." George said fairly. The twins watched their little brother begin a conversation with Hermione Granger before Lee brought them back to their buisness. The sooner they got this done, the sooner they could mingle with girls of their own!


	9. Chapter 9

Ron subtly ran his hand through his hair before reaching Hermione.

"Sorry about that. My brothers were _begging _me to stay, but I had to explain how I promised you I'd come back."

"Of course. I'm sure your older brothers want you there while they gamble." Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm.

"They are not-wait, how do you know they're gambling?" Ron said.

"Please, Ron, they're hanging with _goblins. _Any street smart wizard would know that they love to gamble." Hermione said snobbishly. "If I were you, I'd warn your brothers not to get too caught up with them." She added as they walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Even if they did need warning, do you think they'd listen to me? Fred and George are headstrong and stubborn but determined, and would never listen to Ickle Ronnikins."

"Determined? I hardly think that's the correct word to describe boys who are as interested in tomfoolery as Fred and George." Hermione scoffed.

"You don't have to get more than three O.W.L.s to be determined. Those two are headed for great things. Don't judge a book by its cover, Hermione." Ron said wisely.

Hermione laughed. "It's hard to believe you are telling me this; Ron Weasley with all his prejudices against other houses and theories-"

"Hey, I'm walking with a Ravenclaw in public, aren't I?" Ron grinned.

"Shut it." Hermione laughed, nudging him. "Admit it, me walking with you is the highlight of your day." She joked.

"Okay, you got me." Ron said seriously, and Hermione smiled at him. Ron broke the sweet moment by adding, "So...uh...where do you want to go?"

"Well, there's a new book I wanted to pick up in-"

Ron fake snored. "See, this is why I don't normally hang out with Ravenclaws. All you guys want to do is read and study and do boring stuff."

"We do not!"

"I'm gonna show you what Gyffindors do for fun." He said proudly.

"And what's that?"

"Well, for starters, we can test if you have the bravery of a Gryffindor by going to the Shrieking Shack!" He said excitedly.

"What?! No, that's totally against the rules. And it's haunted." Hermione said sternly.

"It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't! If I'm going to hang out with a Ravenclaw, I'm going to at least bring out the Gryffindor in her!" Ron said, beginning to walk, but Hermione's feet stayed planted. "C'mon, Granger." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her.

However, on his way to the Shrieking Shack, he was distracted by the savory smell of Honeydukes calling his name. He then became aware that he was still holding on to Hermione's hand and instantly let go as he saw plenty of Hogwarts students inside.

"So, we can't go to the book store, but you have time for candy? I see how it is." Hermione noted.

"One can never pass up Honeydukes. Buy a sugar quill or something. They're practical, intelligent, and delicious!" Ron suggested.

Ron and Hermione spent some time sampling candies and deciding what to buy. Ron was aware he was getting confused stares at why Harry Potter's best friend was hanging out with nerdy Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, but for once, he didn't care what people thought of him.

"Bertie Bott's every-flavored Beans." Hermione pointed out as they waited in line for her to pay for her toffee. "I've never had them."

"What?!" Ron nearly choked on the jelly slug he was eating. "And you call yourself a witch?! I'm buying them. And you're trying them. Even the weird ones." He said, grabbing a package before she could argue.

Ron and Hermione took their treats and began to walk to the Shrieking Shack. "It's supposed to be the most haunted place in Great Britain." Ron explained.

"Well, I know that, I read _Hogwarts, A History_. But they say it could just be a speculation." Hermione rebutted.

"Are you kidding me?! Nearly Headless Nick says even the ghosts avoid it!" Ron said.

"That's because Sir Nicholas has a sense of humor. He's probably joking around with you." Hermione said.

"No way, look at that place!" Ron said, pointing to the Shrieking Shack.

"Is Ron Weasley, brave Gryffindor, scared?" Hermione challenged.

"No!" He lied, "It's just...not safe. It'd be against the rules."

"Isn't it you said rules are meant to be broken?" Hermione smiled michievously.

"No, that's Fred and George's line. They won't even go in there! Trust me, they've tried. They've gone past the fence! But they've never tried going in."

"Well wouldn't you like to beat your brothers?" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, did somebody replace Hermione Granger? Because you sure don't sound like her. Usually you'd be screaming at me for even considering breaking the rules." Ron said in disbelief.

"You're right. It's stupid of me, really." Hermione groaned, sitting down. "I don't know...it's just...I don't really have many friends...and I most certainly have never spent a day at Hogsmeade with one. I usually pick up a book and butterbeer and head back to the common room by myself. So I just thought, maybe if I was more open to fun and rule breaking...people would actually like me." She said quietly, bowing her head in shame.

Ron was stunned. He was joking around, and she had opened up to him, unknowingly making him feel incredibly guilty. With Harry and him still in a fight, Ron knew what it was like to lose a best friend. It was incredibly lonely. But to have no friends? And no siblings to turn to? And to have tons of people thinking you were an annoying, insufferable, know-it-all, when really you were just a kind-hearted girl who wanted a chance? He had no idea what that was like. And he hated himself for shunning her for the past three years.

Ron leaned down on his knee, and said sincerely, "I like you, Hermione." Hermione lifted her head of bushy hair and gave a small smile. "And I was hanging out with you before you tried to impress me with your uncharacteristic rule breaking ideas, which proves you don't need to impress me. And you know what? All those kids who think they're too cool to give you a chance? They'll all be working for you one day." He smiled as he opened the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored beans, and handed her one. "What'd you get?"

What Hermione tasted was vomit, but what she felt in her stomach as he said those kind words and handed her a jellybean was a crush.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron Weasley was rude, ill-manner, and hot tempered. He was judgmental, crude, and lazy. And on top of that, he was a Gryffindor. But somewhere along the line...Hermione had found those little sweet traits of his that made her tick.

It didn't matter that he had wolfed down almost all of _her _toffee that_ she _bought, because the guilty face he gave her as he offered her his last jelly slug made up for it. It didn't matter that when she had her eyes closed while playing the 'Guess the Bean Game' he'd knowingly give her the most disgusting flavors, because the way he gently put the bean in her hand and watching him laugh at the horrified faces she made as she ate the bean made up for it. And it didn't matter that sometimes they didn't get along, or bickered aimlessly, or sometimes even loathed each other, because the sweet things Ronald Weasley said to her made up for that. And that was another reason she didn't like him. He made her vulnerable.

As they walked back from the Shrieking Shack, they were both grinning ear to ear, their arms swinging awkwardly besides each other.

"Well well well," Malfoy sneered, and Ron groaned. "Who would've guessed that Ron Weasley finally got a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Malfoy." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"You're right. Stupid of me really, to think you could snag a girl." Malfoy laughed. "Even by lowering your standards to the lowest possible, like her, you can't even get the girl. Pity, really."

Ron turned so red he thought he might explode. How dare he say he couldn't get a girl? And how dare he say he was lowering his standards by hanging with Hermione? And how dare he say that Hermione was low standards!

Ron was trying to think of a clever comeback to keep himself from attacking Malfoy, but it was Hermione who answered.

"You know, Malfoy, we don't have to be dating to be snogging." She said proudly. "Just because you are shocked that Ron is getting more action than you don't mean you have to take it out on either of us." Malfoy's jaw dropped. So did Ron's. "C'mon, Ron." She said smugly, grabbing him by his collar, and pulling him behind Dervish and Banges, out of view of Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, fixing his collar once she had let go of him. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

"I just made you a stud." She giggled.

"That was bad ass, that is." Ron said, impressed. "So you have led Malfoy to believe that we were snogging by the Shrieking Shack..."

"And that we're snogging now." She added.

"But we're not." He said.

"Glad you figured that one out." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So...isn't he going to figure that one out?" Ron asked.

"Well only if you tell him!" Hermione said.

"So...you want me to tell people we snogged?" Ron asked. He was utterly confused. Did Hermione want to actually snog? Or did she just want to use him to get a rebel reputation? And how did he feel about this, anyway? Did he care if she used him? Did he want untrue rumors to spread about him? Or did he want to seal the deal and make those lies a truth?

Ew. Gross. He had to stop right there. Snogging Hermione Granger? Why was he even considering it?! And why was he letting Hermione spread rumors that they snogged?

"No! Of course not!" She scoffed. "I just wanted Malfoy off your back for a little bit."

Wait...Hermione didn't even consider snogging him?! Or, at least, fake snogging him. Hermione sensed Ron was insulted.

"I mean...it has nothing to do with you, Ron. I'm sure you'd be a lovely kisser." The words left her mouth before she realized what she was saying. She blushed, and Ron's ears turned red. "Not that I'll ever need to know..."

"Right." Ron nodded.

"Oh, this is getting uncomfortable! Ron, I made up that lie because I was sick of watching Malfoy walk all over you! And now he's taking it out on me, I didn't even do anything! We can tell him we were kidding next time we see him." She said, setting things straight, and adding, "Also, we should mention it to anyone else he told, because I suspect he's telling a lot of people. It was stupid of me, really, to make up that lie. I guess I wasn't thinking straight! What's gotten into me?!"

"Probably hanging too much around me is making you stupider." Ron laughed. "Sorry for making this awkward about this situation. I just wasn't expecting that...lying, for one thing, and about us snogging! Very unlike you!"

Hermione blushed. "Silly of me, really..."

"No, it was cool. Pretty bad ass, I'll say." Ron grinned. "And you saved me from having to hex Malfoy myself."

"Yes, well, this way I kept you both from detention."

"I'm sorry Malfoy is no picking on you now. It's all because of me. I should've stuck up for you." He apologized.

"But you already did! Remember, when he dropped all my books?"

"Bloody hell, I forgot about that! See, it's been plenty of occasions. It needs to stop. So I guess the best way would be for you to stop hanging out with me." Ron said seriously.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to him. "If becoming Malfoys enemy is the cost of our friendship, then suit me up for battle...because I'm ready to fight." She smiled, and Ron grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy called. Harry was heading back to Hogwarts. He had gone to Hogsmeade with Seamus and Dean for a little, but he began to grow wary of people staring at him and scorning him for being an illegal champion. As if he had anything to do with it!

"What, Malfoy?" Harry said through gritted teeth. He was not in a good mood. His first legal trip to Hogwarts was not as fun as he had anticipated.

"Guess who I caught Weasley locking lips with?" He smiled mischievously.

"Which one? Fred or George?" Harry sighed. Why was this of any importance to him? Fred and George were always surrounded by various girls.

"Think younger."

"Ginny?"

"Think male." He rolled his eyes.

"Younger than Fred and George...but a male..." Harry gasped. "You didn't see...Ron...SNOGGING SOMEONE?!"

"Why yes I did...and guess who?! Hermione Granger!" He sneered.

Harry didn't know how to react to all this. He supposed he should be proud of Ron...but at the same time, Hermione Granger, with her big teeth and bushy brown hair, was no Fleur Delacour. Then he remembered he and Ron weren't talking at the moment and he felt...replaced. Jealous, even, of Hermione Granger. Lately, while Harry either third-wheeled Dean or Seamus or lagged along with Neville, Ron and Hermione walked the halls together, talking and laughing. It was odd, seeing Ron so happy with someone he had complained about for three years. It was odd to see him so happy with someone than Harry, much less a GIRL.

"Well that's..."

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Malfoy scoffed. "You know who I think is the ugliest girl in the school?"

"Winky the house elf?" Crabbe suggested.

"No. But good one, Crabbe. Obscure, actually. But I'd say it's that Hermione Granger. But it works, because with Weasley's awkward body, disgusting flaming red hair, and stupid completion, they make quite a good ugly couple." Malfoy said casually.

Harry wasn't friends with Hermione Granger. They were merely acquaintances. At the moment, he wasn't friends with Ron either. But he didn't like his worst enemy calling his ex-best friend and his...girlfriend? Snogging Partner? Lover? Friend with benefits? Whatever Ron wanted to call Hermione, it didn't matter. If she was important to Ron, than she was important to Harry.

"Even if Ron and Hermione were the ugliest people on the planet," Harry said through gritted teeth, pointing his wand at Malfoy threateningly, "They wouldn't be even half as ugly as your soul."

Malfoy stuttered, thinking of something clever to say, before saying, "Oh, hello Professor Flitwick!"

Harry lowered his wand while Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle gave an obnoxiously cheery wave to Flitwick before running off.

"Guess I walked in at the wrong time, eh, Potter?" Flitwick chuckled, and Harry laughed.

"Well, if anyone asks, I may deny it, because you're an obnoxious know-it-all," Ron teased said as they reached the Great Hall, "But I had a lot of fun today."

"If anyone says I saw you hanging with Ron Weasley," Hermione began, a playful smile on her lips, "I'd say it simply couldn't be. Because I don't like you. But that's really just because you proved to me I haven't really had fun the past three years. You showed me what fun is."

Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of the Great Hall, grinning like idiots until they realized it was time to part ways.

"Well, see you in Transfiguration, I guess." Ron said. "Bye, Hermione."

"Bye, Ron." She said. Hermione headed over to the Ravenclaw table, where she propped open a book an ate alone. Ron walked right past Harry at the Gryffindor table and sat next to his brothers, but was basically ignored as the twins flirted tirelessly with the Quidditch girls.

"You know, Ron, if you really we might be able to put a good word in for you and Katie Bell." Fred whispered. "I mean, she fancies George, but I think he fancies Alicia. And I got Angelina, so we can do a triple Weasley date!"

"Ha-ha, thanks, but no thanks. Hand her off to Lee or something, I'm good." Ron responded.

"Ron, we are HANDING you older women, and you're denying them?!" George asked.

"I'm not really interested in a set up. Take both of them if you'd like George, it wouldn't be the first time." Ron said. It was odd. Fred and George could get almost any non-Slytherin girl in the school, and Ron had always been jealous. Now, here they were handing him the attractive Katie Bell. Ron knew this was a big deal for his relationship with his older brothers; they finally felt him worthy of joining their group dates, and even wanted to set him up with a friend of theirs. But for some reason, he didn't want to.

"Alright, you're loss." George shrugged, then stood up, and put one arm around Alicia, the other around Katie. "Did I ever tell you about the time Fred and I wrestled the Giant Squid?" He grinned, and the girls giggled.

George cocked his head to Fred, and he added, "Yeah, it's quite a tale." Fred said, standing up to leave the Great Hall, and motioning Angelina to follow suit. Ron groaned. Everything seemed so easy for them. Girls in various years and houses were always throwing themselves at the twins, but yet Fred and George always maintained their solid friendships with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, the girls they seemed to want the most. Didn't the saying go, '_the best realtionships come out of friendships_?'. Well, Ron didn't have any female friends...he barely had female aquaintances for than matter. Except Hermione. He almost forgot about his newly formed friendship with Hermione! Was it true girls and guys could actually be friends? Or did they have to fall for each other at some point? And hypothetically, if he DID for some STRANGE reason SOMEHOW fall for HERMIONE GRANGER...there could be many problems. What if they broke up? What if they weren't friends anymore. Ron couldn't afford loosing friends at the moment. It was all too risky, even hypothetically.

But, hypothetically, what if he got everything he wanted?


	12. Chapter 12

Fred and George were walking to the Common Room, laughing with the girls, when someone called, "Hey, Weasleys!"

The twins turned on their heels to face Malfoy, who was wearing a wide grin. Fred and George exchanged glances. They smelled trouble, and not the good kind. Each of the girls gave Malfoy look of disgust.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" George groaned.

"Saw your little brother today." He began.

"Wait, George...we have a little brother?! Fred said sarcastically.

"Shut it! I'm not here to rip on you, let me get to my point, git! It's about your little brother."

"Hey now!" George said, pulling out his wand. "I don't like your tone, Malfoy."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I didn't know you have to be respectful to blood traitors." Malfoy scoffed.

The girls each had to hold on to the twins. "Don't." Angelina hissed in Fred's ear. "He's just trying to make you angry."

"Go back to the Common Room." Fred ordered. "We can handle this."

"No. We've got your back."

"Malfoy will make fun of us more if we have girls backing us up." Fred explained.

"Fine. Just...don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"Use your words, not your wand." Alicia whispered to George. "I know you're the more grounded one."

The girls left, Angelina taking the lead.

"Well, now that _they're _out of the way, we can have a little discussion." Malfoy smirked. "I saw your brother with Hermione Granger earlier today...walking back from the Shrieking Shack."

Fred and George exchanged grins. The Shrieking Shack?! They didn't know he had it in him! Everyone knew the Shrieking Shack was the best place to snog, because everyone was too scared to go near it!

"Well, congrats to him!" Fred said.

"Hardly." Malfoy replied. "Have you SEEN Hermione Granger?! She's got bushy hair and buck teeth; it hurts to look at her! She's also super obnoxious and annoying."

"Maybe you're just jealous, Malfoy. Covering up a crush? Jealous that our brother got the girl you want?" George suggested.

"Ugh, don't even joke about that!" Malfoy said, revolted. "The ONLY reason Ron is snogging a girl that I'm not is because I would never stoop that low. But when you're a poor, stupid, ginger sidekick from a blood traitor family, you can't do much better than a _mudblood_ like-"

Malfoy never got to finish his statement, because Fred went at him, punching him in the nose.

"I'm bleeding!" Malfoy wailed, "I'm bleeding!"

"Newsflash, Malfoy. There are two of us, and we're bigger, stronger, and not scared to teach you a lesson. Shut up about Ron. And Hermione Granger!" Fred said angrily.

"Fred, you're as stupid as your little brother. You think I came without backup? Crabbe, Goyle!" He commanded, and they jumped out from behind the armor. Goyle punched Fred in the mouth, who fell to the ground.

George seemed to be the only one smart enough to use his want. He sent a load of hexes at Goyle, which knocked him out and left him with a bunch of ugly boils. But Crabbe came up from behind, and when George turned around to face him, he received a punch straight in the eye. Fred used this time to subtly inch closer to Crabbe, who tripped, falling headfirst. Fred added some trademark hexes to make sure he'd remember who caused the pain when he woke up. Malfoy now had regained strength, and instead of fighting back, he tried to run away. George sent a sticking charm at him so he was unable to run away.

Fred walked up to him, grabbing him by the collar, "One." He spat, popping his lips so the blood that was still pouring from his fat lip sprinkled Malfoy's face. "Nobody insults a Weasley."

"Two." George said, looking him straight in the eye, knowing that Malfoy would be intimated as his eye had gone black and blue from Crabbe's punch. "Weasleys stick together. So don't mess with us."

"Three. Call us Muggle-Lovers. Call us Blood traitors. We're damn proud of it!"

"Four. If we ever hear you calling Hermione Granger a mudblood again, you'll not get off easy."

"Five. If you ever lay a finger on Hermione Granger, whether she's dating Ron or not, you're still going to have to deal with the three Weasley boys." Fred said, and let go of him.

George was the more grounded twin, he knew it. He was gentler and not as hot-headed. But he wanted to prove that he could be just as strong and wild as Fred. And he didn't want to let Mafoy off easy. So he kicked Malfoy in the nuts, leaving him crying in pain.

Fred was double-overed in laughter; George had to contain his snickers to escort Fred out of the scene of the crime.

"George! That was brilliant!" Fred said.

"I have my moments." He smiled proudly.

"We have to show Ron this!"

"And we have to meet that Hermione Granger!"

Fred and George ran to the Great Hall, where Ron happened to be coming out of.

"Ron!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Grab Hermione Granger, we need to show you two something!" Fred instructed.

"Hermione Granger? And what happened to your lip? And George's eye?!"

"Don't question us, just do it!" George yelled.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron whispered when he reached the Ravenclaw table.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. She didn't expect him to want to see her so soon. "What brings you to the Ravenclaw table?"

"The twins wanted to show us something. I have no idea. But come on, I'm sure it'll only take a few minutes."

"The twins?" Hermione giggled. "As in, your older brothers? They want to see ME?!"

"Yes, don't flatter yourself, let's get going." Ron grumbled.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Fred smirked. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, Ron's told us _so _much about you." George added.

"He has?" Hermione said, wide eyed. Ron ears turned red.

"No I haven't..." He grumbled, and Hermione's face fell slightly. "Well, maybe a bit...in casual conversation, not _so much."_

"Well, the stuff you DON'T tell us that we find the most interesting, Ronald." Fred said, batting his eyelashes mockingly.

"Excuse me?"

"We know all about you're rendezvous at the Shrieking Shack today." George said with a raised eyebrow. When Ron and Hermione looked at him blankly, Fred added, "Malfoy told us."

"Oh no, not _that!_" Hermione laughed. "We pretended we were doing _that_ to make Malfoy angry."

"Mm-hmm." Fred said skeptically. "Well, we will momentarily bypass that lie to show you something very important. Come along now, children!"

The twins led Ron and Hermione to a corridor where they witnesses Crabbe and Goyle covered in boils and other disgusting things and Malfoy wailing in pain.

"Bloody hell! Was this you?!" Ron asked in admiration.

"Malfoy said some extremely taunting and awful words about the two of you that we wouldn't care to repeat. So, I went at them, and we started a whole duel." Fred explained, and added, "George was the one who kicked him in the balls."

Ron and Hermione were crying with laughter.

"Shh!" George said, as they were hiding behind a wall. "Malfoy'll hear you!"

"So what?" Ron said. "Let him."

"You know what would be kind of funny, Ron? If we walked by pretending we were going for another snog. Oh, that would really make him mad!" Hermione suggested.

"There's a broom closet at the end of the hall." George said darkly, and the three of them looked at him in surprise. "What?! I had to do my snogging somewhere!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Ooh, come on, Ron." Hermione giggled, pulling him across the hall.

"You two going at it again?" Malfoy scoffed.

"And if we were?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, this may make it a little harder. _Aparecium!" _He shouted. The spell hit Hermione in the mouth, and Hermione's teeth began growing rapidly. Hermione began to wail.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Hermione, are you okay?! Let me see!"

"No, no!" Hermione cried, attempting to hide her teeth from Ron, which was getting harder as they grew longer.

"Hermione!" Ron begged, trying to pull her hands away from her face.

Malfoy was cackling in the background. Ron turned on him, and Fred and George followed.

"You!" Ron yelled.

"Didn't we tell you what would happen when you mess with Hermione?" Fred said.

"That means you're messing with a Weasley." George said.

"And when you mess with one Weasley-" Fred said, cracking his knuckles.

"You mess with_ all _Weasleys." Ron said, taking out his wand. The Weasley boys sent a collection of hexes at Malfoy until he was unconscious, just like Crabbe and Goyle.

"I feel like we should do something more." George suggested, "Because Malfoy didn't learn the first time."

"I've got an idea." Fred said, and transfigured Malfoy's robes into a frilly pink dress. Ron and George howled with laughter.

"Oh, we should put some lipstick on him!" George said.

"Maybe Hermione has some-" Ron turned around, but Hermione was no longer there. "Where'd she go?"

"Run off on you already, Ron? Jesus, what is it with you and girls?" Fred grinned.

When Ron did not react kindly to his joke, George elbowed him in the gut and said, "She's probably in the Hospital wing, Ron. Why don't you go check on her?"

"I dunno...I mean...we're just friends." Ron said.

"Ron, get over yourself. You're checking to make sure she's okay after Malfoy cursed her on your behalf. You're not proposing marriage." Fred said cheekily.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Ron, calm down." George said. "Look, you should feel proud. We approve of Hermione, okay?"

"Yeah, we don't get fat lips and black eyes for just anyone, Ronnie." Fred said, and then added seriously, "She's a keeper."

"She's nothing!"

"You can't spend the day in Hogsmeade with nothing!" George said.

"You can't spend the day in Hogsmeade SNOGGING nothing!" Fred corrected his twin, and George high fived him.

"I was _NOT _snogging Hermione!"

"Oh, please, Malfoy said he caught you two walking out of the Shrieking Shack!" George scoffed.

"Yeah...so?"

"Everyone knows the Shrieking Shack is the perfect snogging spot!" George said, as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, that's why we like to call it the Snogging Shack!" Fred said.

"Well no one told me that!" Ron yelled.

"Well, no one thought that information would be of any use to you." George said casually, not able to hide his smile. Fred gave him a high five.

"Shut it. I could go snog any girl I want." Ron said threateningly.

"Prove it. Go snog Hermione." Fred smirked.

"You know what? I don't need this. I'm just going to walk away, and visit my FRIEND Hermione in the Hospital Wing." Ron said, turning on them.

"So, we both have realized he fancies her, correct?" George asked his twin.

"Oh, we have." Fred said, "He just hasn't realized it for himself yet."

"What happened to you?" Madame Pomfrey asked Ron wearily as he entered the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just here to see a friend."

"I didn't see Harry Potter any time today." Madame Pomfrey said skeptically.

"No," Ron said, his ears turning red, "I'm here to see-

"Ron?" Hermione said, setting down her hand mirror and walking over towards him. She smiled brightly, her teeth back to normal. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, came to make sure you were okay." He said, his face as red as his hair. Madame Pomfrey walked away, sensing that these children needed some time alone. "You know, because this was kinda all my fault."

"Don't be silly, it was my fault as well as yours!" Hermione said easily. "I pushed our luck to try to anger Malfoy; a kick in the nuts should've been enough."

Ron grinned, but then said seriously, "See, but that's the thing. I got my brothers involved in this too. And it all just resulted in hurting you, and them! I'm so sorry."

"Ron, what your brothers did was one of the noblest things I had ever witnessed. They defended your honor, as well as mine, even though I don't know them. I'm never had people stick up for me. I've never had people feel the need to defend me. And then you come along and do it, and then soon enough, your handsome older brothers do the same!" She said.

"Did you just call my brothers handsome?" He laughed, with a hint of jealously.

"Maybe..."

"Well, their looks are similar to mine, so indirectly, you are calling me handsome." Ron teased.

"I love how you put more thought into this theory than your Transfiguration essays." She joked, beginning to walk out of the Hospital Wing. Ron followed her.

"Wait, don't you have to stay back there?" He asked.

"Oh, no. It was just a simple shrinking spell." She smiled widely. "See? Good as new."

Ron stared at her lovely smile. However, it seemed to be even lovelier than before! "Hermione..." He said slowly, "Your teeth..."

"What about them?"

"Well they're a little bit...smaller than I remember."

Hermione flushed pink at the fact that Ron noticed, and smiled mischievously. "Well, Madame Pomfrey said 'Just tell me when to stop' and I...just let her keep going until I was satisfied. It's time I get rid of those horrible buck teeth. They just added to the list on why I'm ugly." She said lightly.

"I don't think you're ugly." Ron said automatically.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "You're too kind. Maybe ugly is a harsh word, but I don't fit the definition of beautiful."

"What is beautiful anyway?" Ron said. "Don't they say 'beauty is on the inside' or something like that?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, but that's the sort of things Mums say as moral boosters. I know that boys aren't interested in that."

"Well, on behalf of all males, I apologize. We can be quite thick sometime." Ron smiled. "And not that I don't love your new teeth, Hermione, but you should know, you don't need to change a thing."

Hermione prayed that Ron didn't notice her cheeks turn as red as Ron's hair.

**Author's note: That's my take on Hermione's whole 'teeth shrinking' scene for GOF, because naturally it would go a little differently if she was in Ravenclaw!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ron walked into the Common Room to see Angelina sitting on Fred's lap, icing his fat lip, and Alicia and Katie fighting over who would get to put ointment on George's black eye. Fred and George were wearing grins of champions. How was it they helped protect Ron's friend and got a number of girls fighting over them, but yet as Ron protected his own friend _AND _checked up on her in the Hospital Wing, he still walked in the Common Room alone and unnoticed.

George nudged Katie. "Hi, Ron." She giggled. "I heard about your exciting afternoon at the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh, that?" Ron said, his ears getting red. "No, that was nothing! That was all a lie to get Malfoy mad."

"He's just being modest." Fred groaned.

"Yeah, he likes to think that the whole 'sweet and innocent' thing gets the girls." George said.

"It got Granger!" Fred said, and the twins high-fived.

"I didn't 'get' anyone, okay?! I swear; we did it to piss off Malfoy!" Ron said hotly.

"Whatever you say, Ron." George said calmly. "But it's your loss! Look around, girls are already looking at you differently!"

Ron DID notice a _slight _change. Angelina had left Fred's lap to begin whispering with Alicia and Katie and point at Ron admirably. Lavender and Parvati were eyeing him from behind their magazine.

"Who did you tell?"

"Angelina." Fred began.

"Alicia." George listed.

"Katie."

"Lee, who kind of yelled in shock rather loudly."

"Which led to Lavender and Pavarti overhearing-"

"Which led to most of your year knowing..."

"Oh, and Ginny." Fred finished.

"Fantastic." Ron said sarcastically.

"Who is probably off sending a letter to Mum..." George added.

"If she thinks she's going to-"

"Relax, I was kidding!" George laughed. "But I could see her telling Bill or Charlie."

"You know it was a joke, right? And now half of Gryffindor things we're snogging buddies!" Ron said angrily.

"Again, Ron, _why is that a bad thing_?" Fred said. "I mean, she's not awful looking, and she seems nice enough. So I guess, if you don't, then I will." He shrugged.

"No!" Ron yelled defensively.

"Whoa, easy there, mate." Fred laughed. "If you want her, I'll back off."

"I am done having the same argument all over again. I'm going to bed." Ron spat.

"George," Fred said uneasily, "I think we may have touched a nerve."

While Ron was walking upstairs, he knocked into someone.

"Oh, sorry," He mumbled, then looked up and realized he was facing Harry, and added, "Actually, I'm not."

Harry scowled and retorted in a snide voice, "Heard about your fun day at the Shrieking Shack."

"Yeah? What did you hear?" Ron said proudly.

"That you were snogging Hermione Granger." Harry scoffed.

Besides Malfoy, Harry would be the ONLY person Ron would lie to about this, just to piss him off. "So what if I did? You jealous?"

"Hardly." Harry smirked. "It's more the fact that I pity you, really. Snogging just about any girl that'll due you in just for a chance for recognition."

Ron took out his wand. He was sick of Harry. He was sick of people making fun of him, and Hermione for that matter. She didn't deserve any of this. "Give me a reason." He said angrily. "Give me a reason not to use it on you. I don't need a scar to feel good about myself, but I'm not above seeking revenge either."

Harry looked at Ron, and felt sick. He was sick with himself, with Ron, and what their friendship had become. He missed Ron terribly, but refused to admit it. "I...um..." He thought about saying sorry, he really did. But what had he done wrong? He never put his name in the goblet! Besides, he had already done his good deed, and he had stuck up for Ron and Hermione in front of Malfoy. But he would never admit that to Ron. "I don't think Hermione would think very highly of you if you dueled me." He replied lamely, before Ron could think of a rebuttal, and before either of them could feel worse about themselves.

The first task was this weekend, but surprisingly, that wasn't the subject of gossip Monday morning. The rumors swirling around all seemed to involve Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger snogging.

"She initiated it." A third year Ravenclaw said confidently. "She knew he wouldn't."

"Impossible!" A year third Gryffindor scoffed. "Gyffindors are brave, and he's the man. Ron definitely kissed her first!"

"I heard Draco Malfoy fought him for her!" A Hufflepuff exclaimed.

"Never!" A Slytherin sneered. "Although I did hear Ron dueled his brother Fred for her."

All over the school, rumors were flying faster than Firebolts.

_"They're going out now? Aren't they?"_

_"I thought they already were two weeks ago!"_

_"I heard he wants to switch houses for her!"_

_"I think she shrunk her teeth to get him to like her."_

_"I heard he attempted to propose marriage!"_

The rumors kept getting more ridiculous by the minute. At first Ron found them entertaining, but by the end...he was starting to get annoyed...and feel self-conscious. He had always wanted people to talk about him...but not in this way. He didn't like people _judging_ him. He didn't like people judging his taste in women, his, or apparently, how he proposed to Hermione. Ron always assumed if people were going to talk about him, they'd have nothing but nice things to say. But he quickly learned you could never get everyone's approval. Now he knew how Harry felt.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione Granger spent her Saturday night starting Friday's homework while contemplating the lovely day she had had with Ron Weasley. Lovely was the perfect way to describe it, as well as 'blissful' and 'surprising'.

Speaking of surprising, it was surprising when Padma Patil and her friends took a seat next to her.

"Hi, Hermione," Padma giggled.

"Hi, Padma." She returned politely.

"We heard about your day with Ron Weasley!" Meredith Grace blurted.

"Meredith!" Pamela Davis scolded. "We were supposed to phase into that conversation!"

"I'm sorry, I was just too excited!" Meredith whined.

"Really?" Hermione said with raised eyebrows. "What did you hear?"

"That you and Ron Weasley were snogging behind Dervish and Banges!" Meredith shrieked with laughter, and the other giggles joined in.

"What?! No! Ron and I did NOT snog behind Dervish and Banges!" She said confidently, and she noticed the girls' smiles falter.

"Really? Oh...well...that's okay...I guess." Padma sighed, and the girls began to slowly shift away.

Hermione bit her lip. This was the one time these girls ever wanted to talk to her that didn't consist of homework help. And now, because her story was boring, she had scared them away. She knew she swore to only lie to Malfoy, but maybe, if she gave these girls something to talk about, they'd have someone they want to talk to.

"Wait!" Hermione called, and said hesitantly, "Ron and I didn't snog behind Dervish and Banges...but we did snog behind the Shrieking Shack!"

The girls spun around instantly, shrieking as they ran toward her.

"No way!"

"How was it?!"

"How long?!"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Do you like him?"

"Are you going out?"

"Do you think red hair is attractive?"

Hermione was bombarded with questions throughout the night, but for once, she enjoyed it. For once, she didn't seem used. Okay, MAYBE the girls just wanted a little bit of gossip to indulge in that night, but by the end of it, she believed that the girls actually enjoyed conversation with her. And, she knew by having this little story of hers, they thought much more of her. Yes, it was a lie, and she swore they were the only three she would tell this lie to besides Malfoy, but she did have fun making up an elaborate romantic story about it. She also portrayed Ron as a handsome and romantic gentleman to ensure he was a stud and got something out of this.

She hadn't planned on the three girls quickly spreading it to almost the entire Ravenclaw House.

So now, when people asked her if she snogged Ron, she didn't know what to do! She couldn't tell the truth, because then the girls and Malfoy would know she lied and she and Ron would both look pathetic, but she also hated lying to people!

So, instead she decided to laugh and say, "What are you talking about?" and slowly eased out of the conversation. It seemed to do wonders for her social life. People always wanted a word with her! She should fake snog more often.

It seemed to be doing well for Ron too, or so she thought. Girls seemed to take much more notice of him. Which was a tad bit annoying. But she wasn't jealous...right?

Although many girls seemed to take more interest in Ron, they also smirked at the fact that he snogged Hermione Granger, the annoying bookish brain. And although boys gave Ron props for getting a solid snog in, they did not think Hermione Granger was a snog to be too proud of.

The teasing really hit Ron, who had always been very insecure. That's why, when he walked into Transfiguration that morning, he was distant. He didn't go out of his way to say a word to Hermione, not even to laugh that she got an 'E' instead of an 'O' on her homework. He only spoke when he was spoken to. It was after Hermione's third attempt at trying to talk to him that she realized he was deliberately ignoring her.

When the bell rang, Hermione heaved her big stack of books before heading to the door. Usually, Ron would wait for her to get the books together, and sometimes he would even help carry some of them when he was in a good mood, but today he darted out of the room faster than a Firebolt.

Hermione sighed. She had thought she finally had a friend, but she realized that must have been too good to be true. What did she do to scare him away?

Ron didn't talk to her for the rest of the day, and ignored her all during Transfiguration the next day. Fuming, Hermione ran out of the classroom as soon as she could. She was hurt. She had heard the girls whispering about her! Hermione Granger, obnoxious know-it-all, was totally undeserving of the cute sidekick of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley._ That's _why Ron was ignoring her. She thought he was different. She thought he didn't care about what others thought. She thought he liked Hermione for who she was. But she was wrong, terribly wrong.

She tears obscured her vision as she ran through the corridors, straight into Slytherin 6th year, Montague, knocking all her books and wand to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said in a booming voice.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I just didn't see you..." Hermione sniffled uneasily.

"Didn't see me, eh?" Montague said. "Load of rubbish."

"Hey, look, she's crying." Montague's friend, Warrington sneered. "What's the matter, little girl? Already scared?"

Ron, who was on his way to the Great Hall, stopped in his tracks to watch for a moment, debating whether or not to intervene.

"No. It's not you who's making me cry, I have more important things in my life to be upset about!"

"Like what, stupid Ravenclaw? Books and tests?" Warrington said.

"Hey, wait..." Montague said suddenly. "Are you the one who snogged the Weasley Twins' little brother?"

Ron gulped. What Hermione didn't know was Montague and Warrington were Fred and George's arch enemies. Now that they knew she was associated with Ron, who was related to Fred and George, this situation got personal. Which could only get worse for Hermione.

"Whatever Ron and I did is none of your business." Hermione said in a squeaky voice.

"You see, Granger, isn't it?" Montague said moving closer towards her, and Hermione nodded, terrified. "Ron's older brothers are the Weasley Twins."

"And we hate the Weasley Twins."

"And I'm sure all three Weasleys' would be most upset if something...happened to you, per say." Montague said cunningly, taking out his wand. Hermione whimpered in fear.

"Don't you touch her!" Ron yelled loudly.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little Weasley himself." Montague sneered. "Off to defend your girl, are you?"

"You let her go, or you'll be in some serious trouble." Ron said sternly, and then added to Hermione, "Go, before this gets ugly."

"No." Hermione said confidently, who had gained composer and control of her wand. "I don't need you here, Ron, I can do this myself!"

"Oh, really?" Ron said angrily, "Fine! Go ahead! By all means!" He set his wand down to spite her. The Slytherins decided to pursue Ron instead, looming towards them, until Hermione yelled "_Stupefy!" _Sending Warrington to the ground.

"I said I don't need help, I didn't mean for you to become defenseless!" She hissed. "You are so thick sometimes! No wonder they say Gyffindors prefer brawn over brains-

"_Stupefy!" _Ron shouted, also sending Montague to the ground. Hermione had been unaware he was after her in the mist of her rant.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. Ron returned it.

She caughter herself smiling, and quickly screwed up her face in anger. "Don't even THINK that this gets you off the hook for how you've treated me!" Hermione said sternly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, so maybe it doesn't make up for it...but it does help a little...right?" Ron said hopefully.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Still debating. It _did_ take you quite a long time to come to my defense." She said grumpily. "Not that I needed it, or anything." She added.

Ron could respond to this in many ways. He could argue that she did need his help or she would have been toast. He could've told her that if he helped her, Fred and George would later have to pay for the pain that Ron inflicted upon their Slytherin enemies. And then Fred and George might get mad at him. But he decided to just let it all out.

"I panicked, okay?" He yelled. "I don't usually listen to what people think, but this time I did. I've heard it all before, 'Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's sidekick' 'the last of the Weasley boys' even 'Ron Weasley: witless wonder'. I've learned to deal with all of them. Most people respect me for helping Harry 'save the wizarding world' if you will, even if I am just a sidekick. And I can't help that I'm the youngest Weasley brother, it's a fact! Although I know they're probably implying I'm the insignificant Weasley brother and probably an accident, but I pretend to ignore that. And I even learned how to deal with the 'witless wonder' comment. I guess it's my fault I don't try enough in school."

"You are very smart if you try, Ron." Hermione said encouragingly.

"Exactly." He said, and then sighed before letting his guard down, "Look, I've been stupid and tactless these past few days.

"Well, what do you expect we do about it?" Hermione exclaimed, pacing up the staircase, and Ron followed her. "Do you think everything is going to suddenly change?! That I'm just going to forgive you, and that people will stop talking about us?!"

"No...well...I dunno, maybe!" Ron said exasperatedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, storming away from him. "You-are-so-THICK!"

Ron sighed. "I wish there was a place we could just...sit and talk for a bit. Where we couldn't be interrupted...or judged."

As if almost on cue, a door emerged within an empty wall. Ron and Hermione exchanged a nervous glance.

Ron reached out his hand towards the handle.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Are you mad?! It could be a trap!"

"So you're saying we just forget about a mysterious door just showing up and go on our merry way?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, yes, that is the general idea." Hermione nodded.

"Well, have fun with that." Ron said, grabbing the handle, and then letting out a scream.

"What happened?!" Hermione shrieked.

"I'm only joking." Ron grinned, and opened the door.

"I don't approve." Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Ron, don't close the door. Ron-"

"Bloody hell!" Hermione heard Ron yell before the door closed behind him. She couldn't tell if that was a good 'Bloody hell' or a bad 'bloody hell'. Either way, that meant she was going in.

"Merlin's Pants!" She exclaimed when she saw the room. It was a cozy room with a fireplace and a loveseat couch. It had fireplace, a coffee table, and a side table with a radio on top. The tapestries of the northern and southern walls were Gryffindor colors, and the western and eastern sides were Ravenclaw.

"Merlin's pants?" Ron sneered.

"Really, Ronald? We're just discovered a room that came completely out of thin air and you are criticizing me for saying Merlin's Pants?!"

"Well, it's not completely out of the ordinary to find a room like this. We do attend a school of magic, you know." Ron said cheekily.

"Yes I _do _happen to be aware of that, Ron. And your cheek is not making it any easier to get on my good side." She said with narrowed eyes.

"You know, Fred and George told me a story about something like this once." Ron said lightly. "They said they were running from Filch, and a broom closet just appeared out of thin air where they could hide from Filch in!"

"They were probably lying to you. I'm sure you get your vindictive side from them." She said icily, sitting down on the loveseat and crossing her arms.

"Whoa, someone's got some unresolved hostility against me!" Ron said.

"I can't imagine why, after the way you've treated me these past few days." She said sarcastically.

"Hermione, I told you, I was sorry! Look, I really am. I don't know how else I can prove it to you. I apologized, I saved your arse from some Slytherins, and bloody hell, I'm shared my feelings!" He exclaimed. "Look, you have every right to be mad at me, but it'd be kind of a shame because I miss you. So you can be stubborn or be forgiving. Take me or leave me." He finished, plopping down next to her on the loveseat.

Hermione was silent for a moment, wringing her hands. "I guess it was wrong of me to tell this rumor to Malfoy without your permission." She admitted, and added, "And then telling Padma, Pamela, and Grace to impress them."

"You WHAT?!" Ron yelled, standing up suddenly. "That's why everyone knew! And you didn't even warn me!"

"Hey! Let's not forget you ignoring me all week!" She retorted.

Ron opened his mouth to argue that that was under totally different circumstances, but he thought against it. "You're right. How about we call it even, and promise it won't happen again?" He gave a hopeful smile and held out her hand for her to shake.

Hermione gave him a cold stare for a few moments before accepting the handshake. "Fine. But if this EVER happens again I'll...I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ron smiled.

"I'll never talk to you again!" She said quickly.

Ron fake gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"You can laugh, but you know that I mean a lot more to you than you care to admit." Hermione said with a sly smile.

_Author's note: I'm VERY sorry I have updated in forever, but as long as people as still interested, I will still write! Please review, and Merry Christmas!_


	17. Chapter 17

Although the topic of the Triwizard Tournament was the biggest point of discussion, Ron and Hermione's 'hookup' seemed to be in close second, at least in Ron's mind. And between the two of those subjects, he was going to go mad!

He sat in the Common Room, attempting to do his homework, but he couldn't deal with all the Gyffindors chatting amiably about Harry being the Triwizard Tournament.

"I think Harry could do it, you know!" Lee Jordan said positively.

"Oh, I dunno, he doesn't have the experience the other three have." Seamus said fairly.

"Experience?! He killed a basilisk!" Neville scoffed.

"What do you think, Ron?" Dean asked, turning to Ron even though he was contently doing his homework alone. "Ron?"

"Oh, don't bother him, Dean, he's doing his homework." George said, knowing very well Ron didn't want to get into this conversation.

"Like Ron cares about homework!" Dean scoffed. "C'mon, Ron, you know him best!"

"Well, Dean, I don't think that is the important question." Fred began, also well aware the tournament was a touchy subject with their brother. "The real question is, what will Fleur be wearing, and will it accent her arse?"

"Fred!" Angelina gasped, and the boys all howled and wolf-whistled. Ron chuckled. Leave it to Fred to save him from a touchy subject like_ that_.

Although Fred and George had gracefully let him escape the conversation, he couldn't bear hearing it. Ron gathered his books and went to the library.

He found her alone, sitting at a table in her favorite spot, between the Transfiguration and Charms section.

"Hi." Ron said quietly.

"Oh, hi, Ron." Hermione returned.

"Mine if I sit?" He asked.

"Go right ahead." Hermione gave a small smile.

They sat quietly for a while, when Hermione finally asked, "What brings you here?"

"I can't bear to here one more word of Harry being in the Triwizard Tournament." He said bitterly.

They sat in comfortable silence, when they began to receive stares and giggles from fellow students, as well as hearing a couple conversations about their 'hot love affair' through the bookshelves. Ron's face grew hot, but he chose to ignore the stares in order to earn Hermione's trust.

"Ron," Hermione began hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Not that I mind, um, the people talking and gawking at us-"

"Me neither." Ron added for good measure.

"But I do believe that it is quite distracting from my studies." She used this as an excuse.

"I agree completely." Ron said enthusiastically. "Why don't we go look for that secret room we found the other day?"

Hermione nodded happily before getting her books together. Ron followed suit.

"It was on the sixth floor." Hermione said confidently.

"No, seventh." Ron retorted.

"Sixth!"

"Seventh!"

"Ron, I was the one walking angrily from you! I would know how many flights of stairs I walked!"

"Or, maybe you were so angry that you don't actually know how many flights you walked." Ron pointed out.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Ron said with a grin as they reached the sixth floor.

"Where is it?!" Hermione said.

"The seventh floor, I expect." Ron said cheekily.

Hermione glared. "It should be right here, I'm sure of it!" She said determinedly.

"You know, I really don't have time for this." Ron yawned. "It's either we try the seventh floor, or we sit in the middle of this corridor."

"Fine." Hermione pouted. "After we discover that there is nothing there, you can say you're sorry and we can come back down here and look more closely for it."

Ron led the way up the staircase to the seventh floor. He turned at the left corridor, and determinedly stood in front of a wall.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hermione asked.

"It's here! I know it's here!" He said confidently.

"You know, I really don't have time for this." Hermione yawned in a perfect Ron impersonation.

"I'm just going to sit here and do my homework in an empty corridor." She mocked, slumping down against the wall.

"No, that's stupid! We need a place to do homework, and this is the perfect place!" Ron exclaimed, and just as he said it, a door seemed to form within the wall, and Hermione, startled, shrieked and stood up to face the door.

The both stared at in amazement for a bit, when Ron finally said proudly, "So I was right."

"One time!" She argued as she picked up her books and Ron held the door open for her to go in the room.

"No, no, there was the time I bet you on the quiz!" He grinned, entering the secret room that looked the same as the last time.

"One time!" She retorted.

"And the time I got that one question right that you got wrong on another quiz!" He pointed out happily.

"One time!" She said, slumping into the loveseat.

"Yes, but collectively, that is three times." He smirked also taking a seat on the loveseat.

"Come off it." Hermione said, nudging him.

Ron started at her for a moment and smiled, which Hermione returned. Not knowing what to do next, Ron feverishly looked for his Transfiguration homework, and said, "Uh, did you understand McGonagall's homework? There was a couple I wasn't sure about."

Hermione bit her lip. It was almost as if Ron was going to _kiss her. _No, he couldn't be! She was fooling herself.

"Oh, yes, what do you need help with?" She said, coming back to reality.

After helping Ron with his homework, the two fell in a comfortable silence, working quietly.

"Hermione?" He asked, much later.

"Hmm?" She said.

"What time is it?"

"Five minutes to ten." She responded. "Oh, goodness, we're going to be out after hours! We have to go!"

"Time flies." He said with a lopsided grin, but Hermione didn't notice as she hastily gathered her papers, and then put his in a neat pile.

"I really enjoyed this, you know." Ron said as he followed Hermione, who was speeding out the room. "I like working in the company of only people I like, even if it is just in silence. It's calming, and helps me relieve stress."

"Yes, but right now I am very stressed because we're going to be caught after hours!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, haven't you ever been after hours, just once?' Ron laughed.

"No, and if you hurry, we can keep it that way!" She said. "Hang on...isn't the Gryffindor tower the other way?"

"Right." Ron nodded sheepishly. He had forgotten he was simply following her.

"Well, you better get going then! I don't want you to be in trouble on my behalf!" She said.

"I'll be fine." He shrugged, but Hermione glared, and he turned to walk away, in defeat. "Oi! Hermione!" He called, taking one last glance at her.

"Yes?"

"Same time, same place, tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

The next night, Ron and Hermione met in the strange room to do homework.

"I was very intrigued on this secret room." Hermione began. "So I went to the library and looked it up."

"Shocker." Ron said, and gave her a cheeky grin.

Hermione glared. "Yes, well, if you don't want to hear about it, it's your loss."

"No! Please!" Ron begged sarcastically. "What will I do without these useless facts?!"

Hermione tried to hide her smile. "Fine, just for that, I will tell you all about it in a long and boring way. This room is called the Room of Requirement, often known as the Come-and-Go room. We were able to find it because we _needed _a place to get away from everyone and talk, or we _needed _a place to study."

"Fascinating." Ron nodded. "Really fascinating."

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione giggled, throwing her pillow at him.

"Hey! I was serious!" Ron laughed.

"Sure you were!"

And the night went, with lots of talking, laughing, and homework. Well, at least Hermione did homework. Ron had learned if he complained and whined enough, he could often convince Hermione to tell him what to write.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Ron, its Friday tomorrow!"

"So? If there's anyone to do homework on a Friday night, it's you."

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not only is it Friday, but it's the day of the First Task!"

"Oh, right." Ron said, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He was not looking forward to that.

"Well, um, we could go down to it together, maybe?" Hermione asked in a small voice. _Why did she ask him that?! Like he would want to watch the task with her! Of course he would prefer hanging with rowdy Gryffindor boys! _She began to ramble. "You know, if you want to avoid all the boisterous Gyffindors cheering for Harry. I mean, like I told you, you should support your friend, but if you want to choose to do so more quietly, then I-"

"Hermione."

"think that maybe watching not entirely surrounded by-"

"Hermione!"

"Yes?"

"No need to ramble, I'll go with you." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, well, okay, then." She nodded briskly, but broke into a wide grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah. See ya." He gave a wave, and then the two were parted.

The morning past by far too quickly for Ron's liking, although he didn't mind potions ending early due to the first task. Ron found Hermione standing in front of the doors of the Great Hall. She smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied. "You ready to go, then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Really, Ron, I have to admit, I think enough is enough, and you are being a bit hostile towards Harry-"

"Hello, lovebirds." The two of them heard a voice behind them. Ron groaned. It was Fred and George.

"Care to place a bet on the outcome of the first task?"

"I think that it'll be Krum, but Fred reckons Harry might surprise us." George informed them.

"But we have a fair amount of bets placed for Cedric-"

"And a lot have put their money on Fleur, mostly boys."

"Don't you think it's quite foolish to place bets when you don't even know what the task is?" Hermione said wisely.

Fred and George were silenced for a moment, trying to think of a witty remark.

"You've got a sharp one here, Ron." Fred whispered in his little brother's ear.

"All I'm saying is, if it was a battle of brains, I might bet on Cedric. If it was a battle of beauty, I might bet on Fleur Delacour." Hermione said.

"Well that's not entirely fair, is it?" George said. "She was chosen out of her whole school, I'm sure she's more than just a pretty face."

"Yeah, and I don't mind staring at her pretty face either." Fred said, and the twins high-fived.

"Hermione doesn't like Fleur. I think she's jealous of all the guys gawking." Ron said, and the boys snickered.

"I am not jealous! I just find it childish that every time she walks down the halls every boy seems to forget where their brains went." She said snobbishly.

"Sure." Ron jeered.

"We're getting quite off-topic. I'm simply saying, Fred and George, it would be wise to invest your money if you knew what the task was, so you would know which champions would be able to play your strengths. Or, maybe you could have had a bet on what the task is, in fact." She said matter-of-factly.

"As annoying as you can be at times-"

"Which is a lot of times, actually-"

"We have to admit you're quite smart-"

"Maybe you'd like to be our business advisor?" George finished hopefully.

"Depends what the business is."

"The joke shop industry!" They said in unison.

"Absolutely not!"

"Ron, your girlfriend's no fun." Fred said, and Ron and Hermione both blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ron mumbled.

"Please, you're worse than Fred admitting it about Angelina!" George laughed.

"What Angelina and I have is too sophisticated for labels." Fred said airily.

"He's afraid of commitment, that's what it is, even though nearly jumps out of his seat every time he sees her." George told Ron and Hermione. Ron looked absolutely giddy with this new found information.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Hey, there she is now! Hello, Angelina!"

"Liar!"

"Hi George!" Angelina said brightly, and then gave a small smile, "Fred."

Fred cleared his throat. "Well, we best leave you two alone then, right?" He ran a nervous hand through his hair before composing himself and striding over towards Angelina.

"Honestly!" George laughed, giving Ron and Hermione a cheery wave before joining his twin.

"That prat." Ron said, amused. "Total hypocrite."

"Who? George?"

"No! Fred! He thinks you and I are...'something' and then he and Angelina are actually something and he refuses to do anything about it, or take any crap about it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, I see." Hermione nodded.

"Wait, why would you think George is a hypocrite?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Oh, well I just kind of always thought George also had a thing for Angelina. He just may not have realized it yet, of course." She said matter-of-factly.

"George?" Ron said uncertainly, staring up at him in the stands, who had just told a joke with immediate laughter for Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. "Nah! Fred's always been more taken to her."

"For now, maybe." Hermione said confidently. "You watch, in a few years, it'll be Angelina and George, mark my word."

"You want to make a bet on that?"

"Eh..."

"If you're so confident about it then-"

"Fine. One sickle." Hermione said, shaking Ron's hand.

"You're so going to lose!" Ron said happily as walked up the stairs in the stands. "George has always had an on-an-off thing with Alicia Spinnet, and I'm pretty sure he's had a thing with Katie Bell at some point." He looked at his brother admirably, who had strategically positioned himself in between both girls. "Of course, I believe he's more taken with Alicia, because the twins did want me to go out with Katie."

"What?!" Hermione said suddenly.

"Yeah..." Ron said, eying her suspiciously. "The twins wanted me to go on a triple date with them, and thought I might have fun with Katie."

"And what did you say?"

"Just by watching my brother smoothly put his arm around Katie right now, you can see the answer was clearly no." Ron said. "And they say Ravenclaw was the smart house." He laughed.

"Why did you say no?" Hermione said, trying to sound casual.

"I dunno, I just don't like her like that." Ron shrugged.

"Why not? She's very pretty." Hermione tried to hide her jealousy as they sat down. _Could Ron have possibly turned Katie down because he liked her?!_

"I dunno! I just don't know her that well." Ron said sheepishly. "Bloody hell, I didn't know this would turn into twenty questions!"

"Sorry." Hermione blushed.

"It's fine. You're jealous. I get it." Ron chuckled.

"I am not jealous!"

"Kidding!" He laughed, and nervously she joined in. All of a sudden, they heard a blaring of a trumpet, and the crowd erupted in cheers. The First Task had begun.

**Author's note: **_A bit fluffy, sorry about that, I just really love Fred and George. I just hope everyone enjoys their presence in the story, because they do seem to show up quite a lot! Also, I have a question. Ultimately, I will make the final decision, but I just wanted to hear the readers' opinions. The Yule Ball is approaching, and I am deciding between Ron asking Hermione and possibly screwing up their possible relationship, or Krum asking Hermione and have a big love triangle evolve and have Ron finally admit his feelings towards Hermione to himself. Thoughts? Preferences?_


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Harry finished the task, Hermione turned to Ron. His mouth was hanging open in shock.

"I think I may have taken the wrong idea with the whole 'Triwizard Champion' thing." He admitted.

"It's about time you realize it." Hermione said.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Ron asked nervously.

"Obviously." She said with a hint of sass. Boys could be so thick!

"I dunno, maybe later, he probably wants to see his scores-"

"And what a better way than to receive your scores while you reconcile with your best friend?" She pointed out. Ron sighed, defeated. "Come on." She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the stands.

Ron and Hermione made their way over to the champion's tent. Ron hadn't anticipated seeing Harry so quickly, he was about to enter the tent when he spotted them. "Well done, Harry!" Hermione said admirably.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry nodded, but his eyes were glued on Ron.

"Harry, I-"

"You don't need to say anything."

"But I do, I-"

"I'll leave you to alone." Hermione said, giving Ron time to piece his words together. "I'll see you around, Ron. And good job, Harry."

Hermione headed back to the Ravenclaw Common Room alone, maneuvering through the crowd.

"Hermione!" She heard someone call, and Hermione turned around happily. _Ron had come to find her!_

Her smile dropped. It was only Fred and George. _Only Fred and George?! Wait, they were two of the most popular and attractive boys in the school, and they were calling her name. _

"Hi, Fred." Hermione smiled. "Or, George. Or, are you Fred, and you-Oh, forget it, I'm confusing myself." She said as the twins appeared on either side of her.

"Hello, Hermione." Fred said.

"We've come to invite you to Harry's victory party." George said.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"The Gryffindor Common Room!" They said in unison.

Hermione scowled at them. "I'm in Ravenclaw, remember?"

"So?"

"_So, _it's against the rules!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"What's life without a little risk?" Fred said, flashing her a bright smile.

"Besides, Granger, you should feel special. We don't _ever _invite people from other houses to our parties." George added.

"Then why start now? And why with me?"

"Because-"

"We want Ron-"

"To get with you!" They finished in unison.

"You two are mental. Ron and I are nothing."

"You're only nothing if you don't come to the party, that is!" Fred said.

"It's against the rules, I'm not going." She said firmly.

The twins sighed, defeated. "Fine." George said. "Have fun with your little study party in the Ravenclaw House."

Hermione sighed as they left. She had never wanted to be in Gryffindor House more than in this moment. But not because of the party. No, Hermione Granger was never one for parties. She wanted to be in Gryffindor because of the feeling of unity.

Because in all of her years in the Ravenclaw house, she had never felt close to anyone. Oh, sure, she was always wanted when a Ravenclaw needed help with their homework, but when it came to the social aspect of life, she seemed forgotten. She was never asked to join in the gossip of Padma, Pamela, and Grace unless she had information she needed, and she was sure her conversations with Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner almost always involved school. Nobody was mean to her in the Ravenclaw house, for which she was truly grateful for, but nobody was very welcoming towards her either. Ron was the first person she could truly call a friend. And now, she was even being invited to Gryffindor parties by his older brothers, something she would have never dreamed of! Hermione's one wish would be to see Padma, Pamela, and Grace's face as the Weasley twins invited her to the party. Actually, that would be her second wish. Her first wish would that she could be in Gryffindor for the night to go to the party and spend time with Ron. However, there were some things you couldn't have, Hermione sighed, and after all the talk of the First Task had been subsided, she enjoyed a quiet night in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Fred and George had always been the unofficial party-planners of Gryffindor House, so as they got older, the parties only seemed to get raunchier. The music was louder, the kids were crazier, and spirits were higher.

Fred was in an armchair, making out furiously with Angelina Johnson, who was on his lap. George and Lee were entertaining a gaggle of about five giggling girls. Other boys had decided to go by the twins' example and flirt shamelessly with girls. For some, it seemed to work, for others, it did not. Harry didn't mind this. After about an hour dedicated to Harry, the teens decided to act upon his ranging hormones and leave him alone, giving Harry some time to be relieved that the first task was over and spend time with his best friend. Ron, however, was a bit annoyed.

"How is it that Fred and George have a party for you and somehow they're the ones snogging girls and you and I are shoved in a corner like we have some disease?" He said bitterly.

"Because we believe the good ones are in Ravenclaw." Harry laughed.

Ron was caught off guard by this comment. "You mean Cho, right?"

"Well, yeah," He said, embarrassed. "And also Hermione Granger."

"Harry," Ron began seriously, "I never snogged Hermione. We only told Malfoy that to get him to lay off us. And I told it to you because I was mad at you."

"I know." Harry said, and Ron looked at him in surprise. "Fred and George told me."

"Those gits!"

"Well, at least they say you 'claim' it didn't happen. They think you're lying, and said that no matter how many times you tell them it's not true, they will still believe you and Hermione snogged by the Shrieking Shack." Harry laughed.

"It's not."

"Whatever you say." Harry said in a singsong voice.

"Come off it!" Ron laughed, chucking a canary cream at Harry. He was so happy to have his best friend back again.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione crept through the portrait hole, hoping to not be seen by anybody. The party was in full swing. She spotted Ron across the room, racing Butterbeer down his throat along with his brothers, while a group of rowdy boys yelled, "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

George collapsed into a chair, and Fred eventually dropped his bottle, but Ron drank until the very last drop, and the crowd cheered.

"Well played, little bro." George said, giving Ron a handshake.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready for a rematch." Fred said drowsily, holding on to the table for support.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley." A voice said with a tap on his shoulder. Ron turned around, and to his surprise he faced Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ron greeted.

"Enjoying the party, of course!" She smiled.

"Great! But, wait, how'd you get in here?" He asked. "Not that I have a problem, or anything, but well, this is a Gryffindor party, and you're, well, not a Gryffindor-"

"That would be our doing." George said, putting an arm around his brother.

"You're welcome." Fred said, pushing Hermione straight into Ron's chest. "Now snog the bloody hell outta her!"

Ron's ears turned red and Hermione was blushing furiously. They were both avoiding eye contact.

George let out a chuckle and put a supporting arm around his twin. "He's had a bit too much to drink." He apologized to Ron and Hermione.

"Come on, Freddie, let's get you to bed." George coaxed, pulling Fred away from Ron and Hermione.

"I want to see them snog!" Fred whined.

"Trust me; you won't be able to remember it tomorrow even if they do." George said as they walked away.

"Well," Hermione said after a moment of silence. "That was-"

"He's barking mad." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's drunk out of his mind! Luckily George understand Fred drinks enough for the both of them and keeps his to a minimum to ensure he can keep something like _that _whole scenario escalading." He said bitterly.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Right! For a second I thought you were talking about, oh, never mind." She blushed.

"What?"

"I thought you thought Fred was mad for inviting me to hang out with you and for suggesting that we would snog." She confessed.

"A bit mad, yes." Ron said, and took a step closer to her, "But it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"I like to consider a snog with me a bit better than simply 'not the worst thing in the world'." Hermione said arrogantly, also taking a step towards him.

"Why don't you prove it?" Ron smiled, and he was leaning in, and so was she, and she closed her eyes in anticipation for his lips to meet hers...

Hermione woke up with a start. She seemed to have dozed off in the Ravenclaw Common room, her book now resting in her lap. It wasn't _impossible _for her to doze off like this; the Common room was quiet, even though it was a Friday night. It was nothing like the wild Gryffindor Common Room...

But that had all been a dream, right? Yes, it did seem particularly real, but Hermione Granger would never break in to another Common Room, no matter how much she wanted to. And Hermione Granger would _not _be snogging Ron Weasley. Sure, she did have some feelings for him, but it was just a little crush, right? There was a difference between a crush and _liking _someone. Hermione did not want to like Ron. Because liking Ron would probably lead to her telling Ron how she felt. And odds were, Ron would probably not feel the same way. No one ever _liked_ Hermione, so why would Ron be any different? Then things would get awkward. Then they wouldn't be friends again. And then Hermione would be back to where she was at the beginning of the year. Alone.

"Hey, Ron, can you do me a favor?" George asked in the middle of the party.

"Depends on what it is," Ron said, wiping his eyes with tears of laughter from a story Harry had told him. "Usually all your 'favors' involve me either embarrassing myself or inflicting pain upon me."

"I want you to snog Katie Bell." George said. "Actually, I'm giving you the opportunity to snog Katie Bell."

"Excuse me?"

"I've kinda been flirting with both Alicia and Katie. Now I want to ask Alicia out...and get a snog in. But that's kinda hard when I've got Katie all over me, and I really don't want to hurt her."

"So you want your little brother to snog her while you snog her best friend?" Harry said, seeing the many holes in this plan.

"Basically, yeah." George shrugged.

"No!" Ron yelled.

"Please, Ron!" George begged. "I got enough on my plate between charming various witches, flirting with Alicia, observing Fred's alcohol consumption, trying to keep Katie away from me-"

"The perks of popularity." Ron said sarcastically.

George scowled. "_You_ try handling a drunken Fred. It's like handling one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. And if you want to be popular, just snog Katie. C'mon, you can get your first kiss out of the way-"

"Oi!"

"It's no secret, Ronniekins." He smirked.

"Calling me that isn't helping your case." Ron said bitterly.

"Is this because of Hermione?"

"No!"

"Yes it is."

"Is not!"

"Then why don't you snog a perfectly beautiful girl?"

"Because I don't like her!" Ron said. "I only want to kiss girls I like."

"Don't be a prat, Ron, you don't have to marry her, just kiss her." George groaned.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I like Alicia!"

"You got yourself into this mess with these girls, you can get yourself out. Why don't you just snog Alicia right in front of her? I'm sure that'll do the trick." Ron suggested bitterly.

"Do you have any bit of conscious? She's my _friend, _Ron. I don't want to hurt her!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't flirt with your friends."

"Friends can't help it if they fall for one another." George said seriously. "Let's be real, here, Fred and I can get almost any girl we want-"

"I know, you won't let me forget-"

"But we keep coming back to the girls that we're best friends with!" He exclaimed. "There's something more satisfying, snogging a girl who you know you have a connection with. It beats snogging random Ravenclaws in broom closets, let me tell you." He said, and Harry laughed. "Yeah, it was wrong to flirt with both Alicia and Katie, but I can't help it. I fell for both of them. They're just both great. We've been friends forever. They get me. But then, the problem with falling with friends is it often ends in heartbreak. Why do I snog random Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs? Too keep me from snogging Katie or Alicia, which keeps me from ultimately breaking their hearts. And I don't want to break their hearts because that could ruin our friendship, which is extremely important to me."

"Then don't snog either of them!" Ron said. "Problem solved!"

"But then, I think of the great times I could have if I was dating my best friend, and it makes the risk of ruining our friendship seem to be trivial reason from keeping us apart." He said. "Because what if it didn't end badly and I got everything I wanted?"

"Are you this sappy with Fred?" Ron said, staring at his brother at disbelief. "I swear you're a woman."

"Shut up." George snapped while Harry laughed. "You're the woman here because you won't snog the girl!"

"You just went on this whole speech on how it's more satisfying to snog your friends and now you want me to snog a girl I barely know!" Ron pointed out.

"Did I say that?" George frowned.

"Yeah! You basically said I should go snog Hermio-" Ron stopped himself in midsentence, and Harry and George stared.

"Well," George said, breaking the awkward tension. "I most certainly did not say _that. _But you, my dear brother, seem to have a lot of thinking to do about your deal pal Hermione. I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said, giving Ron a pat on the back. "Hey, Harry, wanna snog Katie Bell?"


	21. Chapter 21

"What am I going to do?" Ron groaned, burying his face in his hands as soon as George had walked away.

"Talk to Hermione, maybe?" Harry suggested.

"I'm not talking about _that_!" Ron scoffed. "I'm talking about the fact that George is going to tell Fred that I let Hermione's name slip, and then the two of them are going to tease me to eternity!"

"_That's_ what you're worried about?!" Harry snapped. "That Fred and George are going to tease you?"

"What else would I be worried about?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Maybe the fact that George gave this whole speech about falling for a friend, and you instantly said Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "If you're going to try to suppress these feelings and instead worry about what Fred and George will think of it, I pity you." Harry felt bad about being so harsh with Ron, especially when they had just reconciled, but as his friend he needed to tell him when he was being a total prat.

"I don't like Hermione!" Ron said indignantly.

"Sure." Harry said sarcastically.

"Seriously! The whole 'friend' thing just threw me off, so I just said her name." Ron concluded.

"So why didn't you just say my name, then?" Harry humored him.

"Ew! Because you're...I'm not going to snog you!"

"So you'd snog Hermione?"

"That's not what I meant! You know what I mean..."

"Not exactly."

"You're a guy. I can't even contemplate snogging you." Ron said flatly.

"But you can contemplate snogging Hermione." Harry smirked.

"You know what? I don't even need to explain myself. This conversation is over." Ron concluded grumpily.

"Fine." Harry sighed, and added seriously. "But we're okay with it though, you know? Fred, George, and, I. We _support _it, actually."

"Support what?" Ron sighed angrily.

"You and Hermione. Together." Ron opened his mouth to retort, and Harry stopped him. "I'm not going to get into this argument again, I'm just saying that don't use the idea of me or Fred or George not approving of Hermione as an excuse of keeping you from admitting any feelings you may possibly have for her, okay?" Harry said.

O~O

_It had all been a dream. _Hermione kept repeating to herself the next morning. _Then why did it seem so real? _Even if it wasn't real, there seemed to be some sort of truth to the dream Hermione thought the next morning as she noted the lack of energy the Gryffindor students showed at breakfast, no doubt still tired from their late night. She noticed Fred Weasley's head lying flat on the table, with Angelina Johnson's running a soothing hand in his hair and George attempting to coax him into drinking something, most likely a tonic of sorts. If Fred was hungover, then he was drunk last night, just like in her dream. If Fred's alcohol consumption seemed to parallel the same amount as in her dream, would it be safe to say that if she had attended that party, she would have snogged Ron Weasley?

_Impossible. _

She should tell Ron about this stupid dream she had. He would definitely laugh!

Or he'd be extremely creeped out. Maybe it wouldn't be the best idea.

However, she was looking forward to seeing Ron this morning. Hermione expected him to be overjoyed at the prospect of being friend's with Harry again; she loved seeing Ron happy.

She spotted Harry and Ron walking down to breakfast together. She tried to pay attention to her book, but found herself sneaking glances at Ron. For some reason, she was disappointed he did not catch her eye. He seemed to think that taking advantage of Fred's massive headache was much more appealing that sharing a look with Hermione. But what was the use of getting upset over it? It wasn't Ron's fault that he wasn't sneaking peaks at Hermione every few seconds; _it was her fault for hoping he would._

And why did she so desperately want to make eye contact with him anyway?

Hermione didn't talk to Ron at all that day. The next day, she was doing her homework, when she realized it was almost seven o'clock. That was the time she always met Ron in the Room of Requirement. Hadn't he said something on Thursday about meeting the same time tomorrow, until Hermione had reminded him that the next day was Friday? Ron was a procrastinator. He wouldn't do his homework on Friday. He wouldn't do it on Saturday, either. Of course he would put it off until the last minute! And that meant Sunday night. So maybe, just maybe, Ron was in the Room of Requirement, waiting for her.

Hermione gathered her books and went to the Room of Requirement. She waited. And waited.

After a half an hour, it became apparent that Ron was not going to show up. She decided to stay in the Room of Requirement and enjoy the comfort of the room and do her homework. However, the room wasn't nearly as comfortable without a laughing Ron Weasley by her side.

Hermione walked into Transfiguration the next day, vowing not to say a word about how she had waited for him in the Room of Requirement the night before. Maybe, just maybe, he would remember and apologize for forgetting to show up.

Ron walked in late, laughing loudly with Harry, before slamming his books on the desk he shared with Hermione, still chuckling.

"Well," Professor McGonagall began, "It is clear to see Potter and Weasley are friends again." Harry and Ron grinned sheepishly while most of the class laughed. "Mr. Potter, due to your outstanding and most likely nerve-wracking performance on Friday, I will let this one slide. However, do not be late again."

"Yes, Professor." Harry and Ron said in unison, and then sent mischievous glances towards one another.

Hermione sighed angrily and thought bitterly, _Here we go again._


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione was intent on refusing to speak to Ron first. Quite frankly, she was refusing to even _look _at Ron unless he looked at her first. She hoped Ron would notice her subtle hostility and realize that if he was going to be friends with her, he was going to have to put in a little effort.

"You know the bet we have going about whether or not George likes Angelina? You're totally loosing." Ron whispered to her once McGonagall started her lesson.

"How so?" Hermione said out of the corner of her mouth, not making eye contact. If she was going to be distracted from a lesson plan, it might as well be for a sufficient conversation, like possibly asking her to meet in the Room of Requirement.

"We had a party after the task on Friday. George likes Alicia Spinnet, not Angelina! And Fred and Angelina were going at it like animals, so George wouldn't even stand a chance!" Ron laughed.

Hermione sighed angrily. _This _was not the conversation she wanted to be having with Ron Weasley. She thought of an angry retort, but right as it was about to leave her tongue, she stopped herself. Technically, Ron didn't do anything wrong, _yet. _Hermione was merely anticipating that he would drop her friendship now that he and Harry were friends again. But being surly and hostile was only going to push Ron further away from her, so the least she could do was be nice.

"And when Fred was drunk out of his mind, who took care of him together? George and Angelina." Hermione said confidently.

"Hmm. Fair point, Granger. Wait-how did you know that?" Ron said suddenly.

Hermione felt her face get hot. How could she explain that she saw it happen in her dreams, and then watch it play out in real life the morning after? "I had a hunch." She said simply.

"You Ravenclaws really are smart." Ron said, impressed.

Hermione sighed. "It's not an intelligence that stems from books, Ronald. It's awareness to feelings."

"I'm sorry, I did not understand a word of what you just said." Ron chuckled.

Hermione let a small smile escape. Most girls would find his ignorance towards feelings as a horrible flaw, but Hermione saw it as his charming innocence.

"It means, you can tell by George's body language that he has feelings for Angelina, although he may not be aware of it mentally."

"That's a load of dung!" Ron scoffed.

"Would I lie to you?"

"No. You're not lying; you think it's the truth, although it's not." Ron said. "Wanna know a thing about boys?"

"Oh, please enlighten me, wise one." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron glared, but continued. "Girls make up all these things in their head that they think boys are doing that have a total double meaning. Truth is, they don't. When we ask you to pass the marmalade at breakfast, it's not an excuse to talk to you; it just means we want to butter our toast."

Hermione scoffed. "Want to know a little something about girls?" Ron nodded eagerly. "Guys do stupid things when they think girls are looking. I guarantee Fred chugged his butterbeer only in the presence of women to ensure they were watching and to prove his masculinity. Truth is, girls don't care. They just think you're being obnoxious."

"Hmm." Ron replied.

"So next time you're thinking of fighting off one of Hagrid's Blast Ended-Skrewts in front of a girl to prove your bravery, don't bother." She teased.

"Oh, you think I'd do that, do you?" Ron said playfully.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second." She said confidently.

"Well, I'm sure you assume that every guy who asks you for help on their homework has a massive crush on you!" Ron laughed.

"I most certainly do not!" She giggled.

"Weasley! Granger! Why is it lately I always have to tell the unlikely pair of you two to stop talking?" Professor McGonagall gave them a stern glare. Hermione blushed, and Ron's ears turned red as he sank low in his seat, avoiding Harry's triumphant smirk. McGonagall sighed, "As long as we're on the topic of romance-"

"No one said anything about romance, Professor." Ron interrupted.

"I have to agree with him on that statement, Professor." Hermione said.

"Oh, you didn't need to say a thing." McGonagall smirked, and the class snickered while Ron's ears turned as red as his hair. "Anyway, I have an important announcement."

"Professor, I think you can stop classifying homework as 'important'. It's merely part of life." Seamus Finnegan said cheekily.

"Actually, Mr. Finnegan, the matter at hand was not about homework, although you may discuss it further in the two page paper about the importance of homework that you just bought yourself." Professor McGonagall said, not missing a beat. Seamus released an angry groan while Dean gave him a smug snicker.

"Anyway, I as I was saying before we were interrupted," Professor McGonagall began, "The Triwizard Tournament is greatly acknowledged for its up keeping of its traditions. And in the true fashion of traditions, Hogwarts will be host to the Yule Ball."

"Wait, Yule Ball? You mean, like a dance?" Lavender Brown said in disbelief.

"I most certainly mean _'like a dance.'_" Professor McGonagall said seriously. The students were unable to tell if McGonagall was giving Lavender a bit of friendly teasing or if she was mocking her; however, Lavender didn't even seem to notice as she was giggling excitedly with Parvarti.

"The Yule Ball, is, in fact, a dance." McGonagall continued, "It is for fourth years and above; however, you may bring a younger student if you so please. Dress robes are to be worn. The Yule Ball is a great chance for us ladies to, well, let our hair down." Hermione could've sworn McGonagall gave a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. "And it is time for you immature boys to prove to the ladies that you _can _be a gentleman. Because, yes, you will be bringing dates."

Most of the girls in the class shrieked with excitement and fell into conversations full of whispers and giggles, while the boys grumbled and groaned.

"Honestly." Hermione sighed and gave a dramatic eye roll.

"What? You didn't _really _think the boys would be very keen on attending this dance, did you?" Ron chuckled.

"Oh, no, it's not that; the fact that makes me sick is how big of a deal all the other girls are going to make it. It's just a dance, isn't it?" She said cynically.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. And now I have to worry about wearing my atrocious dress robes, getting a date, learning how to dance-"

"You don't know how to dance?" Hermione smirked.

"My signature move goes something like this." Ron said, and began to move his shoulders up and down with a rhythmic head bob. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Merlin's pants!"

"Rubbish, I know, but when you grow up with five older brothers, who's going to teach you?" He laughed.

Although Hermione wasn't nearly as excited about the Yule Ball as many of the other girls in the school, she _could _see the appeal in it: If you had someone in mind that you wanted to go with, it could be a lot of fun.

And maybe, just maybe, going with Ron Weasley wouldn't be all that bad.


End file.
